Second Chance for Childhood
by AmaltheaLuchiaAizen
Summary: Amathea is given a second chance for having family and a childhood by a mysterious stranger in a different world. Aizen and some of the others at Los Noches were sent into the same world and turned into the native creatures found by her! Pokemon/HP/Bleach
1. Chapter 1

Amalthea: ok this was inspired by WizardsGirl's "When a Phoenix Interferes" series! Check them out! Kon Hit It!

KON: Amalthea does not own pokemon, Bleach, Harry Potter or any songs that appear! All she owns is Idea for the Bleach characters' pokemon forms and Female harry! Please vote in her poll and Read and Review her stories! We are also looking for Fanart!

Ch.1

Amalthea sighed in pain after another beating from her uncle, the 17 year old then closed her eyes and made a powerful wish that reached the ears of a certain god pokemon "_I-I-I wish I had a mom and dad that loved me and friends to play with that would never leave me alone….I wish I had a childhood…"_

Arceus sadly looked at the child who had so much pain and suffering in her life all because of the old headmaster placing her with this family and quickly made a decision, he would send the girl to his own world to live as there was a gym leader in the Kanto region that would be perfect for raising the child. He surrounded the child in magical light then transported her to where she would be in the perfect place to meet the man that might take her in.

Amalthea yawned as she sat up on the warm…grass? Amalthea yelped as she stood and realized she was now a 9 year old child in the middle of a beautiful forest, she looked around until she saw a small note that had fallen to the forest floor addressed to her. She gently picked it up and read the note which explained why she was a child again and that she was getting the chance to have her childhood that she never had, Amalthea blinked then began to smile at the kindness of the mysterious stranger for doing this. She then looked at the sky to notice the sun was starting to set; she looked for a safe place to sleep and found a hollow tree that seemed abandoned, she crawled in and curled up with a sleepy yawn then fell fast asleep.

Meanwhile…

Aizen cursed Szayel for his current predicament because the mad genius decided to test a trans-dimensional portal just as him, his two generals and some of the other Espada walked in to talk to him, now he was in a cramped, round, dark place and he felt like his body had drastically changed from being a human. Aizen stretched his body in hopes of breaking free from his jail as he heard cracking all around him as he stretched his body to full length; He then fell out of the…eggshell? He blinked in shock as he managed to get on all fours then tried to stand on two like he was used to only to start falling over on to his side, "Eevee!"

Aizen as he landed on his side was in shock at his voice, it sounded like some kind of Animal's voice! He tried to stand again but could only stay in a four legged stance; he looked at what used to be hands and saw tiny white paws, he felt his ears go back flat against his head and then turned in a circle as he realized he had a fluffy fox like tail that was tipped in his actual hair color. He whined pathetically as an older gentleman walked into the room and stopped in surprise at the sight of Aizen in the incubator, the man then smiled and came over to take Aizen out.

Aizen squirmed as he was lifted out and placed on the ground near a shiny reflective surface that he automatically looked in to see what had happened to him, White fur meet his gaze as he looked into the machine and saw an adorable cat/fox-like creature where he was supposed to be. His ruff of fur around his neck was the same color of his tail tip as were the tips of his long ears, he backed away in shock when he was scooped up by the smiling gentleman and was put through a quick but humiliating examination. The man soon finished and gently patted Aizen's head as he said "Well, for a new born Eevee and a shiny one to boot, you're in tip top condition little guy!"

"Vee?" Aizen cringed at the adorable voice coming from his throat as he tried to ask what an Eevee was to the old man, the man just laugh softly then picked Aizen up as he said "You will make a young child very happy to have as their first pokemon, little guy…"

He then placed Aizen into a large glass case that had a squeaky toy and newspaper in it with a soft pet bed, gave him one last pat and then walked out of the room. Aizen whined as he pawed the glass wall of the case then sat on his new Eevee haunches as he tried to figure out how his body could have changed so much, the newborn Eevee sighed and managed to walk over to the bed and lay down to think with his head on his paws. He thought about his situation and sighed as he didn't have every many options at the moment plus the bed he was on was making him drowsy, he thought as he yawned cutely "_Maybe a nap wouldn't be too bad right now…"_

He fell fast asleep as Arceus watched the former human and smiled, he whispered softly "You, my friend will find the one you are looking for…in fact she will come to you soon enough."

The next day…

Amalthea walked through the forest when she heard yelling nearby and the cries of a hurt animal as it was beaten, Amalthea hurried towards the sound and found a man beating a small fox like creature that was a dark grey with black paws, tails and hair, she ran out as the man raised his fist again, grabbed the small creature then ran into the bushes as the man bellowed in rage and tried to follow.

She ran for a good ten minutes with the animal in her arms until she found a road leading to a place called Pallet town, she hurried down the path just as a limo started to drive by then stopped a few feet ahead. A man popped his head out and asked if her pokemon was ok, she blinked and realized he meant the animal in her arms but told him what she had seen and done to rescue the poor thing. The man told her to get in and he would give her a ride to the professor's place so they could treat the poor thing, She gently clambered inside as he asked her name ad she told him hers then he told her his "My name Giovanni Rocket."

She smiled and thanked him for the ride as she gently stroked the injured pokemon's back, Giovanni then asked something that had her pausing before she answered "Young lady, when I asked about the pokemon…you acted like you have never heard of pokemon like that Vulpix in your arms. May I ask why?"

Amalthea told him that she didn't know what Pokemon were because her relatives she had lived with before abandoning her in the woods kept her locked in a cupboard under the stairs most of the time, Giovanni hissed at that as his Persian jumped over to the little girl's side and cuddled with her as her pregnant tummy heaved a bit, Amalthea stroked the large cat's side happily as Giovanni said "I don't think I have ever seen her warm up to a person that fast before because she usually isn't a people pokemon…"

Amalthea giggled and told him that animals just take to her like she was their little one or something; Giovanni chuckled and ruffled her hair gently but noticed the flinch she did as it happened. His eyes grew hard as he looked out the window, not able to believe that such a sweet child had been abused that badly. He looked over that the young girl and asked if she had a place to stay at the moment, she shook her head sadly ad told him last night she had slept in a hollow log to keep warm. Giovanni then promised himself that if he ever met her relatives they would be 10 feet deep underground, they then noticed that they were pulling up to the lab and Giovanni helped her out of the car as him and Persian followed the child up the steps. They were met by the Professor who saw the Pokemon in her arms as Giovanni explained what they young girl told him, professor Oak grew grim as he lifted the small animal into his arms then hurried to the lab as he called for one of his Aides to help him.

Amalthea paced hurriedly as the small Vulpix as Giovanni explained to her about the different types of pokemon to take her mind off what was happening, was being fixed up. Giovanni then pulled out his laptop and began to work quietly as Amalthea sat down gently, she asked what he did for a living and he told her gently about his business when she got a thoughtful look on her face. She then said, "Wouldn't be better to rescue ABUSED pokemon or ones that have been abandoned? I mean they would have problems you need to work through but…the rewards after they trust you would be much better!"

Giovanni thought about that for a minute and realized she was right; he thanked her for the suggestion just as Professor Oak came out with the Vulpix in his arms all bandaged up, she hurried to the professor's side and asked if the poor thing was ok. Professor Oak smiled and nodded as he told her as long as the baby Vulpix rested, he would be just fine. She sighed in relief as she rubbed the Vulpix's ears gently then followed him where he placed the Vulpix in to a glass case on a soft pet bed then lifted the case and placed it next to a white and chocolate brown cat/fox like pokemon which looked adorable as it woke from its nap with a large yawn, it looked around with a confused look then stood as it hurried over to the front of the case and made a cute little whine as it pawed at the glass.

Aizen cursed his new form for being so weak as he sat on his haunches when he noticed the young girl watching him; he blinked as he recognized her as the last time he had seen her, she was that age. He whined and barked as he tried to get to the young girl he cared about causing her eyes to go wide then look around to make sure no one was listening and stepped up next to the case as she whispered with tears in her eyes "Sousuke? Is that really you?"

The Eevee nodded as his fluffy tail wagged happily at seeing her and tried to jump out of the case into her arms as he barked and whined for her to get him out of the case, The professor then came in and saw the way the newborn Eevee was acting with the girl and smiled as she turned to him and asked if she could hold the small creature. He smiled as he said "well from the way he's acting he certainly likes you, young lady…hmm I wonder."

"Professor?"

"Amalthea-san, how would you like to have that little guy and maybe the Vulpix you rescued as your first pokemon? I'm looking for someone who would like to travel around the different regions and collect data on the pokemon they see or catch, I think you would be perfect for the job."

Amalthea looked at him in shock as did Aizen who then looked at the young girl and wagged his tail as he tried to get to her again; Oak laughed at the Eevee and then scooped him out of the case where he was placed into Amalthea's arms, Aizen licked her face happily as his tail went a mile a minute as she cuddled him happily. She smiled as she told the professor that she will name her "New" friend after someone dear to her heart, the professor laughed and asked what name that would be and she told him "Sousuke."

The professor chuckled and nodded when he noticed the Vulpix was waking up; Amalthea blinked and came over next to the professor as the small fox opened his eyes and looked around warily with ruby red eyes. Gin groaned as he tried to stand on two legs but he tumbled on to his side with a startled yelp of "Vulpix!"

Gin whined as the memory of what he had found himself as came back and what happened to him before blacking out, he stood on shaky paws and walked over to the glass wall where he saw an older gentleman and a familiar young girl at the man's side holding a white and brown Cat/Fox like creature in her arms. He whined her name as his tails wagged causing her and the Eevee's eyes to go wide, she then looked at the professor who chuckled at the pleading look she was giving him and gently lifted the Vulpix out of the glass case. Gin squirmed as he was placed in Amalthea's arms while the Eevee perched on her shoulder, he licked her arm gently as the older man asked what she would name him. Amalthea giggled and made an act of thinking about it as she said finally "I like Gin."

The professor laughed as he ruffled her hair and asked if she was going to head home now, Amalthea stiffened then sadly told the professor the cover story she told Giovanni causing the professor to growl in anger. The kind old man then offered to let her use his Grandson's room for the night and Amalthea thanked him happily, he led the way and showed her to a simple room decorated with pictures of pokemon and a few trophies. Amalthea then yawned as she cuddled Gin close and the professor wished her a good night then left the room as she sat down on the bed and waited until the footsteps faded completely, she looked at the small Vulpix and Eevee and asked how they wound up as Pokemon. Aizen sighed as he explained what happened to them and some others that had been with him and Gin at the time and the fact if they were "Pokemon" then the others must be too, Amalthea gently smiled as she scratched Aizen's ears which made his tail wag happily at the ear scratching then said "I'll help you look for them, ok?"

Aizen was too busy enjoying the petting to answer as he purred contently, Gin weakly chuckled as he lay in her lap and wagged his six tails gently. Amalthea then yawned as she gently moved Gin off her lap and laid down where the two pokemon cuddled up to her sides as they fell fast asleep….


	2. Chapter 2

Amalthea: ok this was inspired by WizardsGirl's "When a Phoenix Interferes" series! Check them out! Kon Hit It!

KON: Amalthea does not own pokemon, Bleach, Harry Potter or any songs that appear! All she owns is Idea for the Bleach characters' pokemon forms and Female harry! Please vote in her poll and Read and Review her stories! We are also looking for Fanart!

The pairing is Aizen/Gin/FemHarry/Grimmjow/Ulquiorra.

Ch.2

The next day…

Aizen woke with the sun as he scratched an itch behind his ear with his back…leg? He snapped awake as the memories came back on what happened the day before and quickly looked around as he stood on all fours, Amalthea groaned as the sun shone in her face then gently sat up and saw Aizen already awake. She wished him a quiet good morning as he wagged his tail then noticed Gin was still sleeping, he walked over but before he could wake his best friend up, Amalthea scooped him and told him to let Gin rest for now. Aizen looked at her then gently licked her cheek as he wagged his tail causing her to smile and ask if he was hungry, his stomach decided to answer for him as it let a loud rumble of hunger making the Eevee blush under his fur.

Amalthea giggled as she kissed his nose then gently got off the bed so she wouldn't disturb Gin and walked quietly to the door, carrying Aizen in her arms. She went downstairs where the Professor greeted her and offered to make breakfast for them; she smiled and nodded as she then asked if she could give something to Aizen to eat since he was hungry. The professor laughed and nodded as he led her into the Kitchen and explained since Sousuke had hatched only a day ago, he and the Vulpix who was also a day old would need formula then they could graduate to soft foods and then regular Pokemon food.

Aizen was NOT impressed at that as Amalthea was trying hard not to laugh, Professor Oak smiled then handed her a baby bottle with formula for normal types in it. Aizen sighed as he looked at the bottle then Amalthea laid him on his back gently and feed him the formula which actually tasted really good for some reason, he soon felt full as Amalthea gently tugged the bottle out of his mouth and placed him on the floor with a good scratch behind the ears. Aizen cooed at her softly as the professor then served breakfast and curled up at her feet, he briefly wondered what pokemon the others had become then shook his head as he had a feeling they would find out soon enough.

Just then they heard a pained whine from behind them as Gin limped into the kitchen and over to Amalthea as he wagged his tails, Amalthea sighed as she scolded him gently "Gin you're supposed to be resting after what happened, silly fox."

The professor chuckled as Gin just wagged his tail and gave a cute whine "_**But I'm hungry, Ama-chan…and I just wanted to be able to get down here without bothering you."**_

Amalthea's eyes softened at that and she scooped him up gently as she was handed a bottle of Fire-type formula by Professor Oak, Gin didn't care as he sucked greedily on the bottle and filled his tummy until he could eat no more. He sighed happily as he snuggled up to his and Aizen's long distance lover…or use to be lover. Amalthea got what he was thinking and reassured him nothing would change causing the shingami turned Vulpix to lick her hand happily at that, Aizen then managed to jump up in her lap and laid next to Gin as she stroked both of them gently as they just cuddled up to her for a few minutes. The professor then cleared his throat and asked if Amalthea was interested with helping with the other pokemon for the next few days until she could start her journey, Amalthea's eyes lit up and she nodded happily when they then heard the doorbell ring.

The professor answered to a slightly worried Giovanni as he gently carried his Persian into the lab and explained that she was in labour since midnight but the egg didn't seem any closer to coming out, Amalthea who was listening came over and looked at Persian who was slightly glaring at her trainer as she growled "_**I'm fine! I just want be alone to give birth to my egg in peace."**_

Amalthea looked nervous as she told them what Persian had said causing surprised look between the two as Giovanni blushed and let Persian down, Professor Oak then told her to go find somewhere comfortable and they would check on her within the hour. After Persian ran off to lay her egg, both men turned to a nervous Amalthea as they asked if she was a psychic.

She told them that she didn't know because she could also talk to normal animals as well as pokemon, Giovanni chuckled at that as he told her that some Psychics could do what she was able to do but they were the more powerful psychics like Sabrina the Saffron city gym leader. Amalthea then smiled as her fears were gone when Giovanni then remembered some stuff he had brought for Amalthea when she had told him that she didn't own anything like clothes or that, he had his sister help him since he had been on business in the area and she gave him clothes that looked brand new that would be perfect for a journey.

He told Amalthea this and she cheered happily as Gin and Aizen stood in the kitchen doorway; she hurried outside with Giovanni to help bring in the clothes that were surprisingly the right size. She was moving a box when she found something hidden in the box with a note from Giovanni's sister Amanda; she gently pulled out the egg she found and gently brushed a finger against the shell, the shell was a pretty dark black with flaming red swirls on it and it sparkled in the light like a very thin coat of sparkle dust had been placed on it. Giovanni came back to see what was taking her so long and saw the egg; he whistled in amusement and told her that she might want professor Oak to look at it just in case something had happened to the egg while it was in the trunk.

Amalthea nodded and ran inside cradling the egg gently and found the professor changing Gin's bandages, she showed him the note and egg and he gently took the egg so he could check it out. Amalthea giggled as Gin and Aizen had looked at the egg strangely because they could feel a familiar reiatsu coming from the egg, just then the professor came back with the egg and told her the side effect of traveling in the car from such a far distance was the fetus was almost fully developed and near ready to hatch. She blinked at that when they heard a loud yowl of pain then nothing from nearby, Persian then walked out from the broom closest with a proud look and gently grabbed Amalthea's pant legs over to the closest. Inside was a beautiful cream egg with black and blue stripes and Persian gently nosed it towards Amalthea who got the gesture and quickly protested but the feline kept insisting that she keep the egg, finally she gave in and gently picked the egg up as Giovanni came in and blinked at the new egg and then his Persian as he shook his head. Amalthea smiled as Giovanni told her that if Persian wanted something from you, it was best to listen.

Three days later….

Amalthea woke at the crack of dawn on the day of her journey and snuck down stairs to cook breakfast for her and the others as Gin and Aizen trotted behind her, they waited until breakfast was mostly ready then they were feed their own soft Pokemon food that Amalthea made herself for them. Professor Oak then came in and chuckled as he realized he lost the race to make breakfast for today, he asked if she was ready and she told him that she just had to get dressed then she would be ready to go!

3 hours later…

Amalthea was on her way to Pewter city with Aizen walking on her right side and Gin walking on her left when she saw a flock of Pidgeys ahead of them and asked if either Gin or Aizen wanted to battle one of them, Aizen and Gin looked at each other and then Aizen stepped forward into a battle stance. Amalthea smiled as she asked him to use quick-attack and Aizen shot forward as he slammed in to a Pidgey hard causing it to fall on its back, the bird then managed to get up as Aizen charged again and the Pidgey used Sandstorm on him.

"Sousuke!"

The small Eevee shook his head as he fought to get the sand out or his eyes when the Pidgey attacked with Peck causing Aizen to go flying, he struggled to his feet now that the sand was gone from his eyes and growled menacingly at the bird who froze in fear giving Aizen the chance to deal out more damage to the small bird pokemon. The Pidgey tried to stand but collapsed; Amalthea smiled and quickly threw a Pokeball at the exhausted pokemon. The Pidgey was sucked in to the ball and the ball flashed as it shook three times then went still, Amalthea hurried over and picked the ball up as she released the pokemon so she could treat her wounds. Amalthea gently stroked her new friend's feathers as Aizen limped over to Amalthea who used the rest of the potion to treat her transformed lover.

She then recalled her Pidgey and started to walk again when she heard a loud "CRACK!" from her back pack, Aizen and Gin's ears perked at the sounds coming from the backpack as a familiar voice was heard "_**Where am I? Why does my body feel so wrong?"**_

"_**Neliel Tu? Is that you?"**_

"_**Aizen-sama?"**_

Amalthea blinked at the quick talk then opened her backpack to find a shiny Houndour baby that was obviously female, the baby's coat was a pale bluish green with the bone parts a pure white. She looked up at the human and blinked sand coloured eyes when an Eevee and a Vulpix peek over the edge of the bag at her, she then realized who the two were by their scents and wagged her stubby tail in amusement as she said "_**Well, this quite the pickle we are in, Aizen-sama And Gin-sama."**_

Aizen chuckled and nodded as Amalthea reached in and placed her on the ground so she could clean out the eggshell from the warm comfortable backpack and checked on her other egg in the backpack which was heated slightly, she then grabbed a formula bottle and made her own formula from her berries she had collected over the last few days that would work well for Nel's dual types. Nel greedily sucked at the bottle as they rested under a tree and just relaxed for a bit, Nel burped cutely when she was full and then gave a big Yawn as she curled up in Amalthea's lap to fall asleep. Amalthea waited for her to fall asleep then slipped Nel into her back pack and made sure the baby pokemon was comfy, she replaced her back pack then asked if Aizen and Gin wanted to ride on her shoulders until they got to Pewter city where they would have to go into their pokeball. They told they would like that as they dashed up her one arm and got comfy on her shoulders, she then continued to walk to Pewter city being careful not to upset the Beedril that lived in the forest. Along the way she caught a Caterpie and Ratatta who she gave names to.

They made it to the city just as the sun was going down so Aizen and Gin were placed in their pokeballs and then Amalthea hurried to the Pokemon center to get her pokemon checked over, Nurse Joy smiled as Amalthea politely asked her to check over her pokemon and told Amalthea that she would soon be done if she wanted to grab something quick to eat while waiting. Amalthea nodded as she went over to the cafeteria and got grilled cheese sandwiches with Mushroom soup to eat, she was just finishing her soup when the intercom came on and told her that her pokemon were ready to be picked up. Amalthea thanked Nurse Joy happily as she went to the room she had been given then released Aizen, Gin, Melody the Ratatta, Windrider the Pidgey and Honey the Caterpie and then she gently brought Nel out of her warm back pack to place her on the bed.

Aizen yawned and stretched out his back as he came over and rest against her thigh with his tail wagging slightly, Amalthea smiled sadly as she whispered "I wish you guys were human at the moment…"

Aizen looked up at her and licked her hand sadly as he whispered "_**As do I Love…as do I."**_

Amalthea smiled as Gin yawned and then looked out the window at the sunset, she sighed happily as Aizen and Gin sat in her lap to watch the approaching night sky when Gin suddenly felt strange and quickly crawled off Amalthea's lap. Aizen did the same thing as he also felt strange, the sun finished setting as a glow surrounded Aizen and Gin. Amalthea watched in amazement as her two lovers began to take on a human form inside the glow, the glow soon died to reveal Aizen and Gin at the same age as her but the two of them still had their ears and tail/tails attached to them. Aizen could help but smile as Amalthea tackled him and promptly kissed him silly then did the same to Gin as she cuddled up to them happily, Aizen and Gin wrapped their arms around her waist and kissed her cheeks when they noticed Nel had also changed but she looked like she was only three years old with her little tail and puppy ears.

Amalthea then yawned as Aizen cuddled her with Gin and they laid down all curled up together, Amalthea felt warm and safe in her lovers' arms and snuggled deeper into their embraces. Slumber soon came to the three as they cuddled, her pokemon that she had caught were surprised to find Aizen and Gin had told the truth from when they talked earlier and sighed happily for their new mistress as they also fell fast asleep.

The next day…

Amalthea yawned as she woke before the sun rose into the sky and turned to face Aizen who was already awake, they shared a brief kiss when Aizen suddenly grimaced in pain and the glow from last night started to surround him, Gin and Nel. Aizen's eyes were wide as he reverted back into the form of an Eevee as did Gin and Nel into their Pokemon forms. Aizen let out a small mournful cry as he felt his body settle back in the shape of an Eevee, Gin sighed as Nel looked confused at what happened while Amalthea gently snuggled Aizen to comfort him. Aizen whined sadly as he snuggled up to his lover while Gin curled up against her thigh and they just cuddled together sadly.

1 Hour later…

Amalthea sighed as Aizen and Gin sat in her lap while she ate, she smiled as she stroked their heads as she finished and then set them on the ground. Suddenly a boy came running up and asked to battle her, Amalthea blinked as she then smiled and turned to her pokemon as she asked them if they wanted to battle. Aizen yipped as his tail wagged as did Gin and Nel so they headed outside to get into position, Amalthea smiled knowing her lovers and Nel would do their best to win!


	3. Chapter 3

Amalthea: ok this was inspired by WizardsGirl's "When a Phoenix Interferes" series! Check them out! Kon Hit It!

KON: Amalthea does not own pokemon, Bleach, Harry Potter or any songs that appear! All she owns is Idea for the Bleach characters' pokemon forms and Female harry! Please vote in her poll and Read and Review her stories! We are also looking for Fanart!

The pairing is Aizen/Gin/FemHarry/Grimmjow/Ulquiorra.

Ch.3

Amalthea cheered as Sousuke landed the finishing blow against the boy's Bellsprout and it fainted, she held her arms out as he ran into her arms happily and licked her face while the boy recalled his pokemon and congratulated her on her win. He then gave her $80 for winning and walked into the pokemon centre to get his pokemon healed, Amalthea rubbed Sousuke's ears gently as she asked if he wanted to go into the pokemon centre to make sure him and the others were fine. He nodded and she scooped him up and carried him to the counter as she got him and the others healed, Nurse Joy soon finished and passed Amalthea her pokeballs while Sousuke hopped on her shoulder to rub his cheek against her's causing her to laugh happily.

They stepped into the sunshine and Amalthea decided to train with her caught pokemon a bit so she could be ready for the gym, she headed for a clearing and released Windrider, Melody and Honey and began to work with them for the next three hours. By the time she was done, Honey had evolved into her second form of a Metapod and the other two had learned a new move each! Windrider had learned Arial Ace and Melody learned Leer, Amalthea was so proud of them for working so hard that she then allowed them to explore the surrounding area. Sousuke was the one who noticed how late it was and called to her "_**Amalthea! It's starting to get dark**_!"

Amalthea followed his gaze towards the slowly setting sun and quickly called for her pokemon to come back so they could go back to the centre for the night, they came over and she recalled them with a small smile as she headed towards the centre with Sousuke on her heels. They had just entered the room and she had released Gin and Nel when the glow from last night surrounded the three and returned them to "Human" form. Amalthea smiled and giggled as Sousuke stretched his arms and said "at least I'm no longer on all fours at the moment."

Gin sat down on the bed as Amalthea and Sousuke joined him and Nel yawned as she lay down on the other bed and drifted to sleep for the night. Amalthea cuddled up to her lovers when she decided to check on her other egg in her back pack, the beautiful cream colored egg was slightly warm to the touch which made her smile. Sousuke watched her as she stood up from checking the egg and then yawned softly; Amalthea smiled as she crawled on to the bed and made her way over to Gin and Sousuke who were smiling softly at her, they then tugged her into their arms and kissed her passionately one at a time. Amalthea sighed happily as they lay down together and snuggled in her lovers' embraces, she giggled as Sousuke shot a glare at his traitorous tail that was wagging while she gently fingered one of his large Eevee ears. He sighed contently as she began to scratch the ear gently and nuzzled her neck; Amalthea smiled and kissed his cheek before lying back down and closing her eyes to sleep.

The next morning….

Amalthea yawned as the sun shone her eyes and sat up to find her lovers curled up in their pokemon forms, fast asleep at her sides. She smiled and stretched while she tried not to disturb them and then slipped off the bed, she started to head into the bathroom just as Gin woke up and softly whined from the edge of the bed. Amalthea giggled and softly asked if he wanted to shower with her causing his tails to wag happily, she smiled and scooped him up and walked into the bathroom while closing the door.

Gin was then placed in the shower stall while Amalthea quickly stripped herself of clothing and stepped in; she turned on the water and washed her hair quickly then scrubbed her body before taking a small amount of shampoo. She then knelt next to Gin who barked happily as she scrubbed him clean and then rinsed the shampoo from his fur, Gin felt much better after his scrubbing when he heard a whine coming from the door and his ears twitched at hearing Sousuke asking Amalthea to open the door. Amalthea giggled as she grabbed a towel and held it in front of her as she opened the door, Sousuke trotted in and looked up at her with pleading eyes causing her to smile and telling him to hop into the stall and she would get him nice and clean. He wagged his tail and jumped in under the water as Gin came out and laid down on the mat by the door, Sousuke purred happily as his lover scrubbed his body clean even if him and Gin smelt like raspberries and mint from her shampoo.

Amalthea then turned the shower off and stepped out as she grabbed her towel to dry off. She then proceeded to get dressed in an amethyst tube top, a black vest that had the legendary pokemon Suicune sewn into the back, black skinny Jeans and black combat boots trimmed with sliver, she completed the look with black fingerless gloves and amethyst Goggles on her head. Sousuke smiled at seeing her so happy-go-lucky as they exited the room and she offered her arm to him which he dashed up to perch on her shoulder and rubbed his head against hers happily, she smiled then offered her other shoulder to Gin who quickly took the offer. Nel trotted at her feet as they headed down for breakfast then the gym, Amalthea walked in and noticed a young man polishing the body of a HUGE snake made of large boulders. He noticed her and smiled as she pulled out her amethyst PokéDex to see what kind of pokemon it was, the machine beeped and then said in a robotic voice: "_Onix, the rock snake pokemon: It burrows through the ground at speeds of 50 MPH while feeding on large boulders"_

Amalthea whistled and said "Impressive!"

The young man chuckled and then asked if she was here for a badge causing her to smile shyly and nod, the young man smiled and introduced himself as Brock the gym leader. Amalthea smiled and introduced herself and then introduced Gin and Sousuke who were still on her shoulders, Brock raised an eyebrow at seeing the two young Shiny pokemon and asked if she minded him looking at them since he wanted to be a pokemon breeder when he was older. She looked at her two lovers who shrugged and let Brock gently pick them up so he could look at them, he whistled as he said "you obviously have talent with raising pokemon and training them, these two are in tip top condition for ones so young. I'm a little envious though of you for having two shiny pokemon…"

"Actually I have three shiny pokemon; Nel is only two days old though so she is getting trained at the moment before she goes into a gym battle."

Brock looked impressed as Nel who had been hiding behind Amalthea now came out causing Brock to smile and say "well aren't you just a cutie?"

Nel barked as her stubby tail wagged and then Brock turned to Amalthea and asked if she was ready to battle, Amalthea nodded and told him that she had been training her pokemon she had chosen for this battle. He smiled and nodded then walked to his side of the field as he recalled his Onix and then told her that it would be a one on one battle with them being able to use two pokemon each. Amalthea nodded and then let Brock send out his first pokemon, he didn't disappoint her and he sent out a small boulder like pokemon that she looked up on the PokéDex. The machine told her it was a pokemon called Geodude so she smiled and sent out Melody who cooed and went into a battle stance.

Brock raised an eyebrow at her choice but shrugged and ordered Geodude to use tackle, Amalthea grinned and called for Melody to use quick-attack to get in close and then use tackle. The small mouse like pokemon took off at a tremendous speed and managed to get in close to hit the rock pokemon with a powerful blow that dealt some medium damage. Brock then told the Geodude to use defence curl as Amalthea told Melody to combine her quick attack with a bite attack, the pokemon did as told and Melody managed to get in a powerful blow in that caused the Geodude to stumble backwards as Amalthea told Melody to hit it with leer then tackle. Needless to say, the Geodude fainted and Brock smiled as he recalled his pokemon while Amalthea asked if it would be ok. Brock chuckled and told her that his Geodude would be fine then sent out his Onix, Amalthea smiled and recalled Melody so she could rest and sent out Honey instead.

The Metapod sat there innocently as Brock ordered the large pokemon to tackle the small bug pokemon and Amalthea grinned as the Onix got closer and closer and then ordered her Metapod to use string shot to blind the large pokemon! Brock watched as his Onix was blinded by the sticky web and began to thrash when Amalthea and Brock noticed her Metapod glowing as it evolved into a Butterfree, Amalthea grinned as her Butterfree learned confusion and quickly called the attack out as Honey flew close to the Onix. The attack then KO the Onix who was tired already from the thrashing, Brock recalled the large pokemon and walked over to Amalthea to shake her hand on a job well done. Amalthea smiled as he told her that she was worthy of the boulder badge and handed her a small silvery gray badge in the shape of a boulder.

Amalthea smiled happily and thanked him as he grinned and asked if she was hungry for lunch and if she was, would she like to join him and his family for dinner. Amalthea's stomach then decided to answer as did Gin and Sousuke's causing Brock to laugh in good humor, Amalthea shyly smiled and told him that she would love to join him and his family for lunch. Brock grinned and asked her to follow him as he grabbed a sign and hung it from the front door telling any other challengers that he was out for lunch. Amalthea grinned as she followed him with Nel in her arms and her lovers riding on her shoulders, down a path behind the gym through some woods. When they reached the end of the path, a large house stood in the middle of a large field and there were children everywhere that were running around playing tag.

Two hours later…

Amalthea was walking down the path that led back to pewter city as she waved at Brock and his siblings; she waved until she couldn't see them anymore and then smiled as Aizen and Gin who were walking beside her, pranced around her feet happily. Amalthea soon found herself in the city and headed to the pokemon centre to get Melody and Honey checked over, she waited for about three minutes when she was called to the front for her pokemon and she thanked Nurse Joy as she turned to leave. Amalthea then checked her supplies and sighed as she needed to stock up on potions, burn heals, Paralyzing heals and Antidotes. She thanked the lord that Giovanni-san had set up an account for her and had been very generous with some of his money that he placed in there for her; she headed for the Poke-mart and quickly did her shopping, she paid for everything and then made her way to the road to Cerulean City.

One hour later…

Amalthea walked in peace as she headed towards Mount Moon, she was humming a song when she heard a raised voice that sounded familiar and quickly went to investigate. She blinked as she walked into a nearby clearing and found Giovanni talking to a redhead and a bluenette with a cat like pokemon beside them, she called a greeting causing Giovanni to turn and smile at seeing the young girl. He called her over to him and introduced her to the people he was talking to causing her to smile and nod at them, she then noticed a pokeball sitting on the ground and asked if it belonged to any of them causing them to tell her that the pokeball wouldn't let them open it when they found it in an abandoned shack nearby.

Amalthea blinked and asked if she could see the pokeball which Giovanni smiled to and picked it up to place in her hands, the pokeball lit up with an amethyst glow as soon as it touched Amalthea's hand and she blinked in surprise. Giovanni then asked if she could release the pokemon since it seemed to be meant for her for some reason, Amalthea nodded and pressed the button as the familiar flash of released light flooded the area and hid the pokemon for a few minutes. The light soon died as a Milotic was revealed to be looking at Amalthea with curious eyes and it slithered up to her as it said "_**Your heart is pure enough to be my trainer, young one."**_

Amalthea stared in shock at the beautiful pokemon and stroked its head gently as it murmured in delight; Giovanni chuckled at the obvious bonding that was happening and watched as Amalthea recalled her new companion. The look on Amalthea's face was amusing when the pokeball faded back to the lab and Giovanni chuckled at her confusion at where her new pokemon went. Amalthea was then told what happened to her new pokemon and she smiled in relief, Giovanni then asked where she was headed and she told him that she had defeated Brock and was now on her way to Cerulean city for the cascade badge. Giovanni smiled proudly as he gently ruffled her hair and wish her good luck, she gave him a hug on impulse then said good bye to Jessie, James and Meowth as she hurried towards the road and Mount Moon.

Half an hour later…

Amalthea was staring up at the huge mountain she had to go through to get to the next city; she smiled at seeing the small pokemon centre outside the entrance and headed towards it when a round pink balloon like pokemon jumped in front of her. It held up a cute little marker mike and said "Jigglypuff?"

Amalthea smiled and nodded at the cute pokemon's request causing it to cheer and then began to sing. Amalthea listened in pleasure at the soft song and was disappointed when it ended; she smiled at the Jigglypuff who was beaming at her while she told the small pokemon that it was a beautiful singer. The Jigglypuff cheered as Amalthea asked where she had gotten the cute little marker mike and the Jigglypuff's eyes became sad, the Jigglypuff told her that her trainer who had released her had given it to her as a good bye present when he decided to retire from training pokemon. Amalthea blinked then smiled as she asked if the Jigglypuff if she wanted to come with her on her journey causing the pokemon's eyes to go wide and nod frantically, Amalthea then pulled out a spare Pokeball and gently tapped it against the Jigglypuff who was smiling. The cute pokemon was sucked in and as the pokeball faded, Amalthea gave her the name of Harmony with a soft smile.

Amalthea wandered into the Pokemon centre and quickly got her pokemon checked out, Nurse Joy smiled at her and suggested she go into the cave to night and try to catch some of the pokemon that were active at night after her pokemon were done their checkup. Amalthea nodded then noticed the calendar on the desk was showing it would be a new moon tonight; she shrugged and collected her pokeballs as she headed to the cave. She got inside and released Gin and Sousuke who promptly tackled her and gave her a face wash, she giggled happily as she hugged her lovers and then they walked into the cave a little ways where they were attacked by a Zubat.

Amalthea yelped as it smacked her with a wing causing Sousuke to tackle it while Gin used ember to injure it, the Zubat was burned by the ember and Sousuke repined the bat pokemon and asked "_**Why the hell did you attack us!"**_

"_**Aizen-sama?"**_

"_**Tōsen? What in the world?"**_

Sousuke backed off and Tōsen tried to get up but he was in too much pain, Amalthea then quickly pulled out a potion and burn heal as she knelt beside the small pokemon and treated his wounds. Tōsen sighed in relief and then fumbled to nudged the young girl's hand in thanks, Amalthea smiled as Sousuke asked if Tōsen would be willing to join them and the Zubat nodded as Amalthea gently tapped him with a pokeball and he was sucked in, the pokeball faded while Amalthea hugged Sousuke and Gin comfortably then they headed back towards the entrance of the cave. Sousuke raced ahead with Gin as they wanted to be in the room they rented before they changed into their human forms, Amalthea saw them stop and look up at the sky in shock as she caught up and followed their gaze to the stars shining above them while the last rays of sunshine faded.

She paled as she looked at her lovers and waited for them to return to human form but when the last bit of Sunlight faded, Sousuke and Gin looked at their paws then at each other in horror as they turned to see Amalthea looking worried. Sousuke whined as he slunk over to her and sat on his haunches at her feet, Amalthea scooped him up and stroked his ears as she sat on the ground so Gin could crawl into her lap next to Sousuke while she softly said "There has to be a reason you are not human…"

Sousuke glanced up at her and the sky when he noticed the lack of moon in the sky, he blinked as he turned over the idea in his head and then told the others "_**I think it's because it's a new moon tonight**_…."

Amalthea blinked and told him that that could be the reason and that it made a lot of sense, she then yawned and they stood to head into the pokemon centre for the night.

AN: Ok I need Votes! For two different things!

Who should be the one join the group next?

Tia

Baraggan

Nnoitra

Ulquiorra

Szayel

Stark and Lilinette

Grimmjow

What Eevee evolution should Aizen be?

Jolteon

Vaporeon

Flareon

Umbreon

Espeon

Glaceon

Leafeon

A made up dragon evolution

A made up steel evolution

A made up rock evolution

A made up ground evolution

A made up fighting evolution

A made up flying evolution

A made up Poison evolution

A made up ghost evolution

A made up Bug evolution


	4. Chapter 4

Amalthea: ok this was inspired by WizardsGirl's "When a Phoenix Interferes" series! Check them out! Kon Hit It!

KON: Amalthea does not own pokemon, Bleach, Harry Potter or any songs that appear! All she owns is Idea for the Bleach characters' pokemon forms and Female harry! Please vote in her poll and Read and Review her stories! We are also looking for Fanart!

The pairing is Aizen/Gin/FemHarry/Grimmjow/Ulquiorra.

AN: Ok I need Votes! For two different things!

Who should be the one join the group next?

Tia

Baraggan

Nnoitra

Ulquiorra

Szayel

Stark and Lilinette

Grimmjow

Stark, Lilinette and Tia are the next ones to be found! Remember to vote from the rest about who you want to see next chapter!

What Eevee evolution should Aizen be?

Jolteon

Vaporeon

Flareon

Umbreon: 2

Espeon: 2

Glaceon

Leafeon

A made up dragon evolution

A made up steel evolution

A made up rock evolution

A made up ground evolution

A made up fighting evolution

A made up flying evolution

A made up Poison evolution

A made up ghost evolution: 2

A made up Bug evolution

Ok a very kind artist has drawn the made up Evolutions for you to look at! the link is on my profile!

**Ok need a yes or no for this question! Should Amalthea catch 2-3 legendries from each region?**

**Yes:**

**No:**

Ch.4

Amalthea slowly woke to licks on both her cheeks as Gin and Sousuke tried to get her up, she yawned as she sat up and was promptly snuggled up to by her lovers under the covers. Amalthea looked amused as she then looked outside and realized they had woke her up around five in the morning and laid back with a groan but decided to get up so she could feed her pokemon. Sousuke whined as she moved to get out of bed causing her to smile and snuggled him to her chest as she picked him up, he looked up at her with loving eyes as he licked her cheek and rubbed his head against her happily. Gin crawled in to her lap and gave her a pleading look of "Don't go, stay with us…"

Amalthea smiled and told him that she was going to get them something to eat then they would head for the Mount Moon tunnel. Sousuke nodded as he curled up on the bed with a yawn while Gin stood and made to follow her, Amalthea gently scolded him and told him to stay with the others while she grabbed the food. He whined as she left causing Sousuke to look at him and say "_**You need to get your instincts under control, Gin. She is our LOVER, not our mother… no matter how much these bodies seem to think she is.**_"

Gin sighed and nodded as he glanced at the door then curled up in a ball; Sousuke sighed and thought to himself "_Hopefully we return to being human soon."_

Two hours later….

Amalthea was walking through the tunnel and had been challenged by 10 people already to a pokemon battle, she sighed in relief as they came to the exit when she heard cries of injured pokemon from about 10 feet away. She followed the sounds while staying low and found pokemon locked in cages and all of them were injured in some way. She released Sousuke, Gin and Nel and told them about what she heard and found, Sousuke quickly understood what she wanted to do and wagged his tail as she explained her plan. Sousuke grinned as he trotted into the clearing in front of the human that had captured the pokemon, she gasped as she slowly reached for a pokeball and Sousuke turned and led the hunter away as she chased after him. Amalthea snuck into the clearing and pulled out her pokeballs as she quickly counted them to find she had enough for all the pokemon, she then opened the cages and caught the pokemon quickly when she came to a cage that held two wolf like pokemon. The smaller one growled at her and said "_**What the fuck do you want human!**_"

Gin, who was following her, recognized the voice and jumped up onto the platform the cage was on. He called out to the Poochyena and the Poochyena blinked in shock as she said "_**Gin-Sama? Is that you?**_"

Gin nodded when he noticed the Mightyena that was in the cage with Lilinette was barely breathing, Lilinette followed his gaze and told him that Stark had protected her from the hunter by taking every single attack meant for them and he was not in good shape. Amalthea glared at how bad the poor thing was hurt and pulled out a couple super potions and began to treat Stark the best she could, his breathing became much easier after the fourth super potion and Amalthea tapped him and Lilinette with a pokeball each then turned to leave quickly as their pokeballs faded. She smirked at seeing the empty cages then ran back to the road and started to call Sousuke's name like she was worried about him, the Eevee soon came running and jumped in to her arms as the hunter appeared and asked if the Eevee was hers and if she would sell the Eevee to her. Amalthea shook her head and told her that her starter was not for sale and that she had to make it to Cerulean city before nightfall, the hunter sighed and nodded as she turned back to go to her camp while Amalthea hurried down the road to get away so the hunter wouldn't connect her to the pokemon missing from their cages.

The scream of rage they heard had Amalthea grinning evilly and Sousuke wagging his tail, they then came to the outskirts of the city and saw a pokemon centre just ahead of them. Amalthea walked in as she tried to decide if she should use the electric pokemon she had caught in her upcoming battle when she overheard a conversation about the gym leader's Starmie being a water/psychic type pokemon. Amalthea paused as she decided to grab her electric type pokemon and grab Stark and Lilinette so that Windrider, Melody and Honey could relax for a bit. She walked over to the phone and called Professor Oak, the old man came on with a grim look on his face as he asked where she caught so many injured pokemon and she told him about the pokemon poacher/hunter and what she did to save the pokemon.

The professor smirked and thanked her for getting those pokemon out of there; Amalthea blushed then remembered what she called for and asked if he could send her Thunder, Stark and Lilinette for her gym battle. Professor oak smiled and told her that he would send them straight away, she placed her three pokeballs in the machine and she was sent the three she had asked for. She smiled and thanked the Professor as he hung up and then she grabbed some food and got her pokemon checked over before heading to her room. She released all her pokemon and smiled at seeing Sousuke and Gin shake out their fur while Lilinette and Stark looked at their leaders in amusement. The sun then disappeared on the horizon causing the five to return to "Human" form while her new Shinx who she named Thunder cowered under a wooden chair, Amalthea knelt and gently held out her hand to Thunder who shocked her causing Sousuke to grab her as she collapsed.

Amalthea whimpered softly at the electric burn on her hand as Sousuke cleaned and wrapped the wound gently, he sighed as he looked at the tiny Shinx and then looked at Amalthea as he said "The little guy's frightened half to death…."

Stark then spoke up and told them that the hunter/poacher had tried to break the captive pokemons' spirits by beating them and attacking them with her pokemon, he then told them that Thunder's parents had been killed because of the treatment in front of him. Amalthea eyes went wide then looked at the Shinx, she gently pushed past Sousuke and Gin then knelt as she slowly reached for the Shinx and managed to grab him gently as he shocked her again. She just held on to him and hugged the small pokemon, the Shinx looked up at her pained expression but she also had a smile despite being shocked continually by him. He stopped shocking her and whimpered as he waited for the beating to begin but Amalthea just stood and sat on the bed as she stroked his ears. Sousuke sat beside her on the right while Gin sat on her left while she cuddled the young Shinx; Thunder looked up at her as he wondered why he wasn't being beaten causing her to her smile and whisper "I will never hurt you Thunder…it will take time but I know I can earn your trust."

The next morning…

Amalthea had Gin on her shoulder as she headed for the Gym, they soon found it and they stepped into the large room to find three Beautiful girls slightly freaking out about how they needed a mermaid for the play because their younger sister who was also the Gym leader was sick with the flu. Gin then got a mischievous idea and hopped off Amalthea's shoulder to run over to the girls, he barked and rolled on his back with his tails wagging when the girls noticed him causing them to squeal and start rubbing his belly while Amalthea came running up to claim him. The girls looked up at her and quickly pounced on her as they asked if she would do the part of the mermaid for their water ballet, Amalthea tried to back away when one of the girls mention that they would pay her for helping and Amalthea blinked at that when they brought out a gorgeous Dratini that had icy green eyes. The girls told her that the Dratini was a rescue pokemon from an oil spill on the coast that they helped but were now looking for a home for her. Amalthea looked at them as the girls told her that the Dratini would be her payment if she did the play.

Amalthea sighed and nodded with a smile as the girls whirled her off and got her into costume, Amalthea sighed as she fingered Sousuke's pokeball then decided to show her pokemon the costume she was in. She released the pokeballs and Sousuke turned to look at her and stopped at seeing the pretty mermaid costume she was wearing, the tail and shell bra was soft silver with light gold accent scales and Amalthea's hair was curled at the ends while pearls put into tiny braids near her bangs. Sousuke couldn't look away as he walked over and jumped into her lap to nuzzle her tummy; Amalthea giggled and lifted him up to kiss him on the nose as The Beauty Sisters came in and told her it was show time…

Two hours later….

Daisy tugged at the mermaid costume but it refused to budge as Amalthea felt for the zipper but couldn't find it, Amalthea looked scared as Daisy said "Gee, this like so weird! I don't know why it won't come off…"

Amalthea was worried as she wondered if her usual luck had struck again with unusual things happening to her, suddenly Daisy froze in mid-step as did her pokemon when a pokemon came out of a portal that was shaped a bit like a star. It giggled and told her that the new tail she had was a gift from Arceus himself so she could have fun with her water pokemon, Amalthea blinked in shock as she asked how she was to get her legs back and the pokemon told her that she just had to imagine herself as a human and the tail would disappear. Then the pokemon disappeared and Daisy fell on her face while her pokemon all looked worried as they gathered around her. Amalthea did as the pokemon had told her and she felt her legs return while the tail disappeared completely into her body.

Daisy sat up and rubbed her nose as the other two girls came out with the Dratini and gently passed it to Amalthea while Sousuke perched on her shoulder. It was Sousuke who recognised the Dratini's eyes and asked "_**Tia is that you?**_"

"**_Aizen-Sama? What in the world happen to us_**?"

"**_Szayel's crazy invention is what happened_**…"

"**_That man needs a good beating_**…"

"**_Now, that I agree with_**!"

Amalthea giggled as her lover talked with Tia and then stood as she offered her arm to Tia and decided to leave when a girl with bright red hair and a blanket wrapped around her shoulders came over and said "I want to thank you for filling in for me as the mermaid…here consider this a thank you gift from me without the battle."

The red head passed her Cascade badge then gave her a hand shake, Amalthea blinked then smiled as she thank the girl and headed for the door. Amalthea then looked her two pokemon and said "Well, I certainly didn't expect that to happen."

Sousuke and Tia nodded as they left for the pokemon centre…..


	5. Chapter 5

Amalthea: ok this was inspired by WizardsGirl's "When a Phoenix Interferes" series! Check them out! Kon Hit It!

KON: Amalthea does not own pokemon, Bleach, Harry Potter or any songs that appear! All she owns is Idea for the Bleach characters' pokemon forms and Female harry! Please vote in her poll and Read and Review her stories! We are also looking for Fanart!

The pairing is Aizen/Gin/FemHarry/Grimmjow/Ulquiorra.

AN: Ok I need Votes! For two different things!

Who should be the one join the group next?

Baraggan

Nnoitra

Ulquiorra

Szayel

Grimmjow

Stark, Lilinette and Tia are the next ones to be found! Remember to vote from the rest about who you want to see next chapter!

What Eevee evolution should Aizen be?

Jolteon: 1

Vaporeon

Flareon

Umbreon: 3

Espeon: 2

Glaceon

Leafeon

A made up dragon evolution

A made up steel evolution

A made up rock evolution

A made up ground evolution

A made up fighting evolution

A made up flying evolution

A made up Poison evolution

A made up ghost evolution: 2

A made up Bug evolution

Ok a very kind artist has drawn the made up Evolutions for you to look at! The link is on my profile!

**Ok need a yes or no for this question! Should Amalthea catch 2-3 legendries from each region?**

**Yes: 3**

**No:**

Ch.5

Amalthea giggled as she walked into the center and Sousuke's stomach growled for food, she asked the newest member if she was hungry too causing Tia to nod her head happily. Amalthea smiled and walked to the cafeteria to snag a table, she sat down and released her pokemon so they could also eat. Amalthea watched happily as her companions ate then began to eat her sandwich and salad, she sighed as she decide to leave for Vermillion City after lunch and turned to her pokemon as Thunder came over shyly and pawed her leg. Amalthea smiled and picked him so she could cuddle the Shinx in her arms; she stroked his ears as she told them what she wanted to do after lunch causing the pokemon to cheer as Thunder snuggled up to his trainer for more petting.

Five hours later…

Mewtwo was on the run from a mad man who found him and was determined to use him for killing off his old boss and his company; he hurried towards Vermillion city and hid inside a small abandoned cave just as large bang of thunder sounded followed by Lightning over top the cave. He then heard footsteps and the sounds of a young human laughing as she ran towards the cave for shelter from the rain. She duck under the overhang and looked up only to stop in shock at the sight of him lying there injured, she slowly approached him then knelt at his side as he glared at her but he couldn't help but think he had seen her somewhere before. Her voice entered her thoughts as a cool hand brushed against the large gash in his side. He hissed in pain as he turned his gaze back on her while the human searched her bag for something, he told her that he would never be captured and she just smiled at him as she pulled out some super potions. She then dipped a handkerchief into a spring nearby and began to clean the wound gently; Mewtwo looked at her as she then began to spray the super potions on the wound and asked "_Why are you helping me human?_"

Amalthea looked at him in surprise then smiled as she asked if she could explain her story, Mewtwo agreed and listened as she told him about her life. Mewtwo blinked as she finished and then asked "_How are you still sane after all that?"_

Amalthea blinked and said "Because I knew there were people who truly cared about me and that kept me going in the tough times…"

Mewtwo looked at her with a thoughtful gaze as she gently bandaged the wound then pulled back when she noticed the time and released her pokemon, Amalthea had sent Tia to the lab earlier so Stark, Lilinette, Aizen, Gin and Nel were waiting quietly for the sun to set. Thunder crawled into her lap shyly and was gently stroked as Mewtwo watched in curiosity about her other pokemon, Mewtwo's eyes went wide when the other five pokemon glowed as the sun finished setting behind the blanket of clouds. He watched as they became mostly human and two of the males came over to Amalthea, Mewtwo raised an eyebrow as he saw them kiss the young girl who had helped him and asked for the story of her pokemon's transformation.

Two hours later…

Mewtwo watched the young girl who captured his interest as she slept and decided to travel with her but how to disguise himself? Mewtwo had no skill at illusions and couldn't use the pokemon move Transform, like his mother Mew…so what could he do? He sighed and thought about it as he realized he was overlooking the answer, He quickly created the objects he needed from the crystals in the cave and placed it beside her and the two males that slept with her in their arms….

Amalthea woke to the sound of birds and noticed her lovers had returned to being pokemon while Thunder had snuck in to her arms during the night. She sighed and sat up when she noticed a beautiful black and purple crystal pokeball and a clear crystal flute beside her, she gently picked them up and slipped them into her back pack while her lovers and their other companions woke up and they began their journey again to Vermillion city. Amalthea giggled as she let all her pokemon stay out for the walk and Lilinette was running around, all excited to be out of the pokeball. They walked for about another two hours when they saw the city up ahead and she recalled all her pokemon except Thunder who was timidly walking beside her. Amalthea smiled at the Shinx as they walked into the city and she decided to explore a bit with Thunder who was staring to relax around her. They were walking in the park when she was shoved to the side by a rude girl that reminded her of Dudley, she paused as she considered confronting the girl but shrugged as she decided it wasn't worth her time.

The girl then turned as Amalthea began to walk away and called her something that made her stop and turn slowly with her head down causing her bangs to hide her eyes. A tall muscular man with short spiky blonde hair watched as Amalthea raised her head and revealed glowing emerald eyes as she proceeded to cuss out the older girl that had pushed her and called her a rude name. The bully actually ran away frightened and Surge managed to catch Amalthea as she collapsed from over using her powers a bit, Surge chuckled as Thunder mewled up at him trembling while sparking and told the small pokemon that he was going to help Thunder's trainer. Surge then gently scooped the Shinx up and placed him in Amalthea's arms as he carried the young child to the pokemon centre where Nurse Joy gently took Amalthea and Thunder from him.

The next day…

Amalthea groaned as she woke up with a massive headache when Nurse Joy walked in and asked if she was ok after what happened yesterday. Amalthea blinked then thought and blushed as she remembered what happened when she lost her temper, she told the nurse that she was fine and asked who brought her to the Pokemon centre. The nurse smiled and told her that the person wished to remain anonymous for now, Amalthea nodded and then asked if her pokemon were ok and the nurse nodded with a smile. Amalthea grinned as her pokemon were handed to her and she quickly got dressed and after a quick breakfast, Amalthea hurried towards the gym as she planned who to use in her battle. She entered the gym and smiled at the old fashion gym look it had, she then politely called out to the gym leader for a battle. Surge who was watching from the shadows then stepped out and said "Challenge accepted, Kid!"

Amalthea spun on her heel as she had a pokeball in her hand ready to throw, Surge laughed and asked if she was ready to get her ass kicked by him. Amalthea just smirked and told him that he was the one going to lose, he chuckled then told her it would be a one on one battle causing her to grin like a shark that scented blood. She threw out her choice and Surge blinked at the shiny Vulpix that had its eyes narrowed to slits and its tails wagging, he then smirked and called out his Raichu. Amalthea then started off the battle with ember and the Raichu managed to dodge it as it came in close with a Mega-Punch, Gin was sent flying because he didn't dodge in time and landed on his feet as he winced and panted in pain. He growled then Amalthea smirked and ordered him to use agility and double team in a combo, Gin smirked and quickly used the Pokemon "Shunpo" to confuse the poor mouse while using the illusions that he created. Amalthea cheered then asked him to use Wisp o' Will which Gin did and landed a hit on the Raichu's tail, Surge gritted his teeth then ordered his pokemon to use Thunder-shock on the Vulpix which scored a direct hit. Gin tumbled back to his side of the field and tried to get back up because he wanted to win for his lover; he managed to get to all fours but collapsed as the battle took its toll, the last thing he heard was Amalthea yelling "GIN!"

Gin groaned as he woke in a hospital bed in his pokemon form and struggled to sit up when he noticed a sleeping Amalthea with tears stains on her face. He whined as he managed to get closer to her and pawed her face gently, Amalthea stirred and sat up as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes then looked at him with a look of relief. He nuzzled her and winced as he moved the wrong way, Amalthea gently got him to lie down and stroked his head as she smiled weakly and said "I'm glad you're ok Gin…"

Gin licked her face as Nurse Joy came in with a box and opened it as Amalthea asked what it was. Nurse Joy then explained her Vulpix was at its peak level after learning the speed attacks but to face Surge, she also need power, something Gin didn't have enough of at the moment. She then showed the open box to them and Amalthea gasped at the pretty stone that looked like frozen flames, Nurse Joy then explained that it was a firestone that Vulpix and other fire types use to evolve. Gin quickly understood as did Amalthea and he looked at her with pleading eyes as she held the stone, Amalthea nodded and held the stone out to him as he touched it with his nose. A brilliant white light then surrounded him as Amalthea shielded her eyes.

Inside the light…

Gin groaned as his chubby body stretched and grew into a lean muscular frame and he felt his tails lengthen and split until he could feel nine tails twitching behind him. The light died and Amalthea stared in shock at the gorgeous silvery white fox with dark gray accents on its body. Gin barked as all nine tails wagged happily and leaned to lick her face, Amalthea giggled and rubbed his ears gently as he rubbed his head against her cheek. Gin then hopped off the bed gently and walked around to get used to his new form, Amalthea watched in amusement as he trotted over and laid his head in her lap casing her to scratch his ears.

Two days later…

Amalthea headed back into the gym as she smiled softly at the pokeball in her hand and called out Surge for a rematch. The Gym leader came out of the shadows and smiled as he accepted the rematch then asked if the Vulpix she used was ok as she had been sobbing when she took him to the pokemon centre. She smiled and told him that Gin was fine and wanted the rematch just as much as her, the gym leader grinned and told her to get ready then as he sent out the same pokemon as last time. Amalthea then grinned as she threw her pokeball and yelled "Time to shine, Gin!"

Gin came out with an eerie howl as he shook his head while Surge stared in shock at the shiny Ninetails. The Raichu grinned at the prospect of a tougher battle and quickly got into a fighting stance and Gin copied the Mouse Pokemon. Amalthea grinned and told Gin to use agility combined with Fire-wheel to surround the Raichu, Surge blinked in shock then told his Raichu to use Safeguard against the flames. Gin quickly acted first and managed to burn the Raichu before Safeguard activated, Surge gritted his teeth and told his pokemon to use thunder-shock and then mega-punch. Gin managed to dodge the thunder-shock but was hit by the mega punch which knocked him back to his side of the field. Gin stood as he winced at the pain in his ribs from the attack and heard Amalthea call for him to use that move they finally mastered yesterday. Gin grinned as he let the Raichu think he was almost down for the count and it charged in close to use another Mega-Punch, Gin smirked when it was about two feet in front of him and used Flamethrower at point blank range. Needless to say the poor Raichu got barbequed quite badly and was barely hanging on to conciseness, Amalthea then asked Gin to use Tackle and he quickly knocked the other pokemon to their side of the field as they passed out in midair.

Surge stared in shocked amusement then recalled his pokemon and walked over to Amalthea's side of the field. He thanked her for the battle then handed her the Thunder badge with a smile, Amalthea grinned and thanked him as she turned to go and then had a funny idea. She turned to him and asked if he wanted to hear a joke and Surge smirked as he nodded, Amalthea took a deep breath and said "How many gym leaders does it take to change a light Bulb?"

Surge blinked then said "I don't know, how many?"

Amalthea grinned and said "One but they have to be really bright!"

Surge laughed and ruffled her hair as he told her that was a good joke; Amalthea giggled and then gave him a handshake. She then quickly left for the Pokemon centre and got Gin healed before she decided to head for the next town. Amalthea was just about to leave the city when she noticed a small perfume store and decided to look inside, she wandered the store when she found a teenage girl looking for something nice but not overpowering. Amalthea blinked then suggested a subtle scent of cinnamon honey perfume for her causing the girl to blink and then smell the scent as she had to agree that it was perfect for her. Amalthea blushed when the girl gently dragged her to the front and told the store owner what Amalthea had suggested for her, the store owner grinned at Amalthea's embarrassment as she scuffed a toe on the floor. The girl then left as Amalthea noticed the same sign that she had seen on most of the perfumes in the store. Amalthea then shyly asked the store owner where the perfumes were made that all had the same sign on them, the owner smiled and told her that it was Celadon City at the gym that made them.

Amalthea smiled and thanked the owner for telling her when the owner asked if there was a perfume she was looking for, Amalthea blushed and told her that she had been looking for a scent that she vaguely remembered her mother wearing before she died. The store owner smiled and asked what the scent was and Amalthea told her that it was a mix of ocean breeze and mint but she couldn't find it. The store owner blinked and told her that they didn't have that particular scent which caused Amalthea to sigh and thank her; she then turned and left so she could continue her journey to the next city.


	6. Chapter 6

Amalthea: ok this was inspired by WizardsGirl's "When a Phoenix Interferes" series! Check them out! Kon Hit It!

KON: Amalthea does not own pokemon, Bleach, Harry Potter or any songs that appear! All she owns is Idea for the Bleach characters' pokemon forms and Female harry! Please vote in her poll and Read and Review her stories! We are also looking for Fanart!

The pairing is Aizen/Gin/FemHarry/Grimmjow/Ulquiorra.

AN: Ok I need Votes! This is the last Chapter to vote on the legendaries and the eevee evolutions!

Who should be the one **join** the group next?

Baraggan

Nnoitra 1

Ulquiorra 2

Szayel

What Eevee evolution should Aizen be?

Jolteon: 2

Vaporeon: 1

Flareon

Umbreon: 5

Espeon: 2

Glaceon

Leafeon

A made up dragon evolution

A made up steel evolution

A made up rock evolution

A made up ground evolution

A made up fighting evolution

A made up flying evolution

A made up Poison evolution

A made up ghost evolution: 5

A made up Bug evolution

Ok a very kind artist has drawn the made up Evolutions for you to look at! The link is on my profile!

**Ok need a yes or no for this question! Should Amalthea catch 2-3 legendries from each region?**

**Yes: 6**

**No:**

Ch.6

Amalthea giggled as Sousuke stared up at Gin's new form and then began to sulk, Amalthea scooped up him up for a cuddle as Gin wagged his tails. Aizen snuggled in to his lover's arms then perched on her shoulder as he nuzzled her cheek. Amalthea giggled and then they started down the road to Celadon city for the next badge, Gin trotted at her side contently as they headed down the dirt path.

Mewtwo followed her at a distance as she walked through the beautiful scenery, he watched her as she smiled at Sousuke and Gin and he smiled at seeing the small child so happy. He then noticed she had paused and was taking her backpack off...

Amalthea grinned as she opened the backpack to revel a baby meowth looking up at her with sleepy brilliant blue eyes. She reached in and pulled the little guy out to reveal he was a creamy white color with brown tipped ears, paws and tail, she cooed at the sleepy meowth who then yawned and blinked as he looked around. Aizen gently sniffed the meowth and realized the meowth's reiatsu was very familiar and said "_**Grimmjow, is that you?**_"

The Meowth looked at him in surprise and took a good look as he realized what had happened to him and the others, he snarled softly as he began to squirm causing Amalthea to scratch behind his ears to calm him down. Grimmjow began to purr happily as he nuzzled her hand happily, he then realized what he was doing and tried to pull away when Aizen told him to calm down. Grimmjow looked up at him and was told about what had happened and that they were looking for the others, Grimmjow sighed and then looked up at Amalthea who smiled and kissed his forehead. He blushed under his coat and Amalthea slipped him back into the warm back pack, she scratched behind his ears and told him to sleep for now while they made their way to the next city.

One hour later...

Amalthea was walking when an old man with crazy eyes charged her and grabbed Sousuke then took off running, Amalthea yelled for him when he bit the man and ran towards Amalthea as fast as he could. He whimpered as the man managed to get in front of him and kick him into a tree, Aizen watched as the man approached him when a Familiar Pokemon flew in front of him.

Mewtwo snarled for the man to leave his companions alone causing the old man to growl that Mewtwo was his pokemon that would carry him to greatness. Mewtwo smirked and asked if the man had the special Pokeball that could capture him, the man snarled and then asked what he meant by that. Amalthea then remembered the flute and pokeball she had found beside her the other day as Mewtwo looked at her and nodded. Mewtwo watched the pokeball come out of nowhere and capture him, the man watched the ball fly back to Amalthea and snarled as he charged her only to get knocked down by Sousuke.

Amalthea ran past the man while he was stunned and kept running with Sousuke at her side. They stopped when they got about half a mile and she knelt to check on Sousuke who was panting heavily, he told her that his ribs were in a lot of pain causing her to feel his side. She found that his ribs were cracked so she picked him up and headed for the city. By the time she made it to the city, the sun was starting to down so she hurried to the pokemon center to get her pokemon checked over. They entered the room that she had rented and she placed Sousuke on the bed as his Ribs were bandaged and was on "Bed rest" for two days. He sighed as the others were released from their pokeballs and Gin walked over, Sousuke bit back a yelp as his ribs were nudged by Lilinette and Thunder causing Amalthea to urge the two off the bed gently then rubbed his ears.

Sousuke sighed in pain as his body became human despite his ears and tail, he stood gingerly as Gin noticed the Crystal Pokeball attached to Amalthea's belt. Gin quickly asked what happened to them and who's pokeball was still on her belt, Amalthea blinked in shock at forgetting her newest Pokemon and quickly released the legendary. Mewtwo yawned then looked at his new mistress who asked if he could help tell the story of how he joined up with them. Mewtwo smiled gently and nodded as he also told her that he would answer any of her questions she had. The story was quickly told and then Amalthea looked confused and worried as she asked " Why choose me for your trainer?"

Mewtwo looked at her in surprise then smiled as he said "_Why not you? You have the purest heart i have ever seen...the only other human who has a heart as pure as yours is a male trainer by the name of Ash Ketchum. Ash is an amazing Trainer but he is someone i consider an acquaintance..."_

Amalthea blushed As Gin and Aizen wrapped their arms around her to Mewtwo's amusement, the two Shingami asked what the flute and Pokeball were for and Mewtwo told them that Amalthea had briefly mentioned that she had learned to play the flute in school but her flute had been destroyed. He then told them that each legendary had a special pokeball meant only for them and that only the person that the legendary chose as their trainer, would be able to use it. Amalthea was shocked at that and then blushed as Mewtwo told her that he felt that she was the best choice for any legendary's trainer, Amalthea thanked him then stood and gathered her bath stuff as she told them she was going to soak for a bit.

Amalthea slipped into the tub after filling it with nice hot water and slid down to dunk her head under, she surfaced quickly as she heard a cute little "Shinx?"

Thunder had followed her into the washroom with out her knowing and was now sitting at the base of the tub, she looked down at him and saw the biggest pair of puppy eyes looking at her. She sighed and nodded as she picked up the small cat Pokemon, Thunder promptly began splashing around in the water causing Amalthea to giggle at how cute the Shinx was. Amalthea then began to scrub the small pokemon with some of her shampoo, Thunder sneezed cutely when he nosed the bubbles causing another case of the giggles from Amalthea. Thunder was soon rinsed off and they were drying off as the tub drained, Amalthea quickly finished getting into her pj's and then scooped Thunder up as she left the room. She found all her "pokemon" were laying down and some were already sleeping, Amalthea smiled and made her way over to her lovers where she laid down in their arms and promptly went to sleep.

Amalthea yawned as she sat up and found the sun had risen causing her companions to revert back to pokemon, she sighed and eased out from between her lovers and Thunder so she could get ready for the day.

Meanwhile...

Arceus had called a meeting of the legendaries and they were waiting on Mew who had gone to look for Mewtwo, Mew then popped into the meeting looking shocked causing the others to ask what happened. Mew looked at them and said "_**Mewtwo has chosen a young Girl for his trainer!**_"

Silence was all that could be heard in the open field on the island they held their meetings then yells of "_**WHAT**_" rang through the meadow, Arceus quickly asked what the child's name was and Mew told him causing him to laugh his arse off. The others looked at him in confusion as he then got himself under control and told that it was the same child he had called them here to talk about. Mew looked at him in shock as she said "_**So the child that Mewtwo chose as his trainer was the one you helped?**_"

Arceus nodded in amusement as Suicine and Mew looked at each other then asked why this child would have captured Mewtwo's attention. Arceus sighed and told all the legendaries about her life at the hands of her headmaster and relatives, The legendaries were furious at what Arceus had told them and wanted to rip her relatives a new one. Arceus quickly called for attention and then told them that if they wanted to challenge her or have her as their trainer, they had to face her in a battle so she could prove herself...

Meanwhile...

Amalthea had recalled her pokemon expect Mewtwo, he looked at her in confusion as she wanted to just talk about his past and what made him so mistrustful of humans. Mewtwo told her his past and about what Giovanni had done to him, Amalthea was so surprised to hear that but she sighed and decided to call Giovanni since he could verify Mewtwo's story. Amalthea headed for the phones downstairs after she recalled Mewtwo and called the number he had given her.

Giovanni was surprised to see Amalthea on the phone and noticed she seemed kind of worried about something, he asked what was wrong since he noticed she was in a private phone booth. Amalthea told him what happened and about the new pokemon she had caught. Giovanni was shocked but he sighed and told her about the project that created Mewtwo and his attempt to regain control of Mewtwo. Amalthea could see the regret on his face and told him that she understood but maybe finding a way to make it up to Mewtwo would be a way to mend the rift. Giovanni nod and told her to keep Mewtwo a secret for now as She realized someone was waiting to use the phone.

Giovanni as he hanged up the phone, thought about Amalthea and how she was something special and unique. He debated his thoughts on what he wanted to do for Amalthea and he smiled softly. He started to phone who he needed to talk to so he could put his plan in action.

Meanwhile...

Amalthea yelped as she ran towards the gym but wound up running into a pretty woman with black hair and blue eyes. Amalthea quickly helped the woman up and apologized for knocking her over, The woman looked at her and smiled as she told her it was ok then asked where she was going in a hurry. Amalthea blushed and told her that she was hoping to meet Erica the gym leader and maybe learn to make perfume...

Amalthea was nervous as Erica looked at her and then the woman smiled as she told Amalthea that she was the gym leader, Amalthea's eyes lit up as she said "Please, I would do anything for a chance to learn how to make perfume..."

Erica smiled at her hopeful eyes and told her she could get her chance if she could pass her test, Amalthea nodded as Erica led her into the gym where TONS of grass pokemon were running around. Erica told her to find the pokemon that she used as the base scent for her perfumes, Amalthea nodded as she had noticed that the base scent was almost a berry-like scent and began to search. Amalthea avoided the Oddish and Bellsprout as she searched around the garden then found a strange pokemon that she noticed the scent had turned rancid, she didn't mind and slowly moved to pick the pokemon as she cuddled the pokemon close. She smiled at the pokemon and carried her to the gym leader who was impressed by how fast she had found the Gloom.

Erica smiled and told her she was ready to try her hand at making perfume, Amalthea's eyes lit up happily as she followed Erica into a room where there was a cauldron with a liquid in it. Erica explained about the liquid being a special solution that helped make the perfume, Erica then explained that she used sheddings and clippings from different Pokemon to make her Perfumes. Erica then asked if she had a idea for her base scent, Amalthea thought about it and nodded as she released Sousuke and Gin. Erica was impressed at the two shiny pokemon and told Amalthea so, the young Psychic blushed at the compliment as she knelt and explained to her lovers what she needed. Amalthea smiled as they agreed as she gently used some loose fur from both of them and placed it into the solution, the scent that came from the cauldron was a very pleasing subtle Blueberry/ Pomegranate scent. Erica was impressed and she asked what clipping or sheddings she wanted to use, Amalthea walked over to the shelf and then closed her eyes as she held her hand out. Erica watched in amazement as some of the ingredients raised off the shelf and landed in Amalthea's hands, She walked over and smiled as she shyly asked if the ingredients she had chosen were ok.

Erica smiled and told her that they were fine, Amalthea was then told to put the ingredients in the solution. She smiled and placed her chosen ingredients in the solution in this order...

Vaporeon nail clippings

Bellblossom leaf sheddings

Fur from a dewgong

Amalthea stirred the compound as Erica told her and then Erica called a student over to test the perfume as she placed a dab on the student's wrist. The young girl then sniffed her wirst and her eyes went extremely wide as she took another sniff, she turned to Erica and said "You have got to smell this!"

Amalthea blinked and then blushed as Erica did just that, Erica's eyes were wide as she caught the scent of mint and the ocean with only a hint of the base scent. Erica looked at her and asked "Why did you chose this certain scent?"

Amalthea gained a sad look and told her about how her mother was killed and that her mother had worn the scent. Erica looked at her in shocked sadness as she apologized for bring up the memory, Amalthea told her that it wasn't a big deal because her mother had died when she was a year old so she didn't really remember. Amalthea smiled up at her as Erica nodded then asked what she would call her potion, Amalthea smiled and said "A Mother's Memory..."

Amalthea, then under Erica's guidance, made three more Perfumes. Her second one was called Magic's Scent and smelled of Pine and lemon, the third one was named A Child's Dream. It smelt of baby powder and Lavender while the fourth Perfume smelled of Hot chocolate and roasted marshmollows, Amalthea called this one Cocoa Love. Erica was very impressed and then politely asked if she could sell the perfumes, Amalthea went wide-eyed as she said "You think they're good enough to sell?"

Erica laughed and nodded as she told her that she did think they're good enough to sell, Amalthea hugged happily and thanked her. Erica then asked if she was ready to get her fourth gym badge, Amalthea nodded and then followed Erica to the Gym part of the garden. Erica then asked if she wanted to do a double pokemon team battle, Amalthea smiled and nodded after she thought about it briefly. Erica sent out a Tangla and a Weepingbell, Amalthea grinned and sent out Stark and Lilinette which caused Erica to raise her eyebrows in surprise. Stark and Lilinette quickly got into battle positions as Erica order her Tangla to use Stun powder and her Weepingbell to use vine whip. Amalthea grinned as she ordered Stark to use agility and bite combined on the Weepingbell and Lilinette to use agility and tackle on the Tangla. The Mightyena and the Poochyena quickly put them into action as did the other two pokemon, the tangla was soon knocked out and the two soon were focussed on the Weepingbell who proved to be tougher then they thought.

Lilinette was knocked out after the weepingbell hit her with a well placed vine whip but it was taken out by Stark as he hit it with a bite attack! Amalthea cheered as she hurried over to Lilinette and picked her up to check her over. Erica waited while Amalthea recalled her pokemon and then walked over to give Amalthea the rainbow badge, Amalthea thanked her and gave her a hug, Amalthea then ran out the door as the sun was setting on the horizion. She headed back to their room at the Pokemon Center and realesed her pokemon happily as the sun finished setting. Aizen grinned as he returned to his human form then walked over and kissed Amalthea's cheek, Gin did the same thing as Mewtwo chuckled at her blush. Amalthea giggled and snuggled into her lovers' arms as Thunder jumped into her lap, Amalthea giggled as Aizen chuckled at Thunder Purring in his lover's arms happily then nuzzled her cheek.

Amalthea was happy as her lover's laid her back on the bed and snuggled with as she grew sleepy, Aizen and Gin watched her fall fast asleep then they both kissed her cheeks and settled down for the night.

Meanwhile...

Arceus had called Suicune, Mew and Darkrai to him about something concerning Amalthea and them. They quickly arrived and Arceus smiled as he thanked them for coming so quickly, Mew asked what he had called them for and Arceus sighed as he asked if they remembered a young child from about 200 years ago that the three adopted by blood adoption. Mew and the other two nodded in confusion as Suicune then said "_**But she disappeared but two years after that...**_" Arceus then told them " _**That is true, but it turns out that she was from Amalthea's original home dimesion and she had found a rift between the worlds when she was a small child. She then found the rift again and returned home but the blood adoption took a backseat to her human blood. Amalthea is her great-great granddaughter through her mother's side of the family.**_"

Mew, Suicune and Darkrai gasped at that as they realized that meant that the young girl was of their flesh and blood, Mew then asked "_**Does that mean she can take on a form of a legendary?**_"

Arceus nodded and told them that she would need to be taught to access her pokeform and powers. Mew, Darkrai and Suicune looked at each other then asked what her element type/types would be this way they could make their decision, Arceus then told them that she was a Water/Dark type pokemon with the ability to use some Psychic attacks.

Meanwhile...

Amalthea woke up in the middle of the night as she slowly sat up and looked around, she noticed Aizen was gone and that the window was opened. She slipped out of Gin's arms then went to the window to find Sousuke sitting on the ledge. She crawled out on the ledge and sat next to him as she asked "Sousuke, is something bothering you?"

He sighed and kissed her passionately then pulled away and said "I'm just worried..."

"Worried? Why?"

Aizen looked at her and softly said "Amalthea... What if me and Gin never fully become human again? Would you still...be in love with us?"

Amalthea was shocked at his question and grabbed his hand as she softly said "Sousuke...I WILL always be in love with you, Gin and the other two soulmates that I have waiting for me...no matter what form you are in!"

Aizen blinked then gave a soft smile as he kissed her again, unaware that the sun was starting to rise. He pulled back in surprise as he realized he was shrinking back into his pokemon form while Amalthea sighed, she scooped him up once the change was done and cuddled him as he sadly licked her cheek.


	7. Chapter 7

Amalthea: ok this was inspired by WizardsGirl's "When a Phoenix Interferes" series! Check them out! Kon Hit It!

KON: Amalthea does not own pokemon, Bleach, Harry Potter or any songs that appear! All she owns is Idea for the Bleach characters' pokemon forms and Female harry! Please vote in her poll and Read and Review her stories! We are also looking for Fanart!

The pairing is Aizen/Gin/FemHarry/Grimmjow/Ulquiorra.

AN: Ok I need Votes! This is the last Chapter to vote on the legendaries and the Eevee evolutions!

Who should be the one **join** the group next?

Baraggan

Ulquiorra 2

Szayel

What Eevee evolution should Aizen be? You get to vote for one more chapter on the Evolutions!

Jolteon: 2

Vaporeon: 1

Flareon

Umbreon: 6

Espeon: 3

Glaceon

Leafeon

A made up dragon evolution

A made up steel evolution

A made up rock evolution

A made up ground evolution

A made up fighting evolution

A made up flying evolution

A made up Poison evolution

A made up ghost evolution: 6

A made up Bug evolution

Ok a very kind artist has drawn the made up Evolutions for you to look at! The link is on my profile!

**Ok need a yes or no for this question! Should Amalthea catch 2-3 legendaries from each region?**

**Yes: 6**

**No:**

Ch.7

Mewtwo had to admit traveling with Amalthea was interesting as they were resting at a lake and Amalthea decided to go swimming so she could try catching a Magikarp. Amalthea grinned as she surfaced with Pokeball in hand then swam towards the shore with powerful strokes of her mermaid tail; she then pulled herself up onto the bank and focused on getting her legs to return to normal. Mewtwo smiled as she noticed it was getting dark and that they wouldn't be getting to Fuchsia tonight, she grinned and quickly set up her tent then released her pokemon as the sun finished setting. Sousuke and Gin stretched happily at being human and not stuck in a room for the night, Amalthea giggled as she noticed Gin's and Aizen's tails were wagging happily and she walked over to give them both a kiss.

Mewtwo joined them from the tree he had been in when he sensed another legendary nearby, he alerted Amalthea to their watcher as she was made supper over the small fire. Amalthea carried on what she was doing and softly told Mewtwo, "Leave them alone for now, Mewtwo… they aren't harming any one nor are they creating a problem. It looks like they are just observing for now."

Mewtwo nodded and gave a look towards were he sensed the legendary, Sousuke chuckled as he caught a glimpse of the Pokemon watching them and noticed the hungry look on their face. He gave Amalthea a look as he said "It's been a while since we've camped out and ate under the stars."

Amalthea got the message and then made an extra plate that she grabbed and walked over to the trees that the pokemon was hiding in, she placed the plate down as she said softly "I'll leave this here for you if you're hungry."

Celebi watched as the human walked away and sat back down at the fire to eat her own supper, he snuck out and noticed Mewtwo with his own plate and eating it with no problems so he tried a little of the food. His eyes went wide as he squealed happily and then began eating at a rapid pace; Amalthea heard the squeal and giggled as she said "I do believe he likes it…"

Amalthea was dishing out seconds to everyone when she found the small legendary at the edge of the camp, holding the plate she had given him. She smiled and asked "Would you like more, little one?"

Celebi nodded and inched forward as Amalthea waited quietly, he was soon in front of her so she moved slow and gently dished out some more of the scrambled eggs that had cheese and bacon mixed in, on the small legendary's plate. He made to go back to his spot but Amalthea moved slow and gently scooped the legendary up into her lap so he would be comfortable, Celebi looked at her in shock as she reached in to her bag and pulled out a potion and burn heal to treat the wound he had on his arm from teasing a fire pokemon. Mewtwo watched Celebi closely as he got his arm healed; the small fairy like Pokemon was still nervous but stayed in Amalthea's lap to eat its second helping. The small legendary was soon relaxed around Amalthea and the other members of the group and was amused when Thunder tried jumping into his trainer's lap out of jealously. Soon the whole group was yawning as Celebi decided to leave and Amalthea gave the small pokemon the invite to come back any time to visit, Celebi nodded happily then took to the sky as Amalthea and the others moved into the tent for the night.

The next morning…

Amalthea stirred happily from peaceful slumber as she felt a rough tongue gently lick at her face, she sat up and found Sousuke was sprawled out in her lap on his back, Gin was curled up into a ball at her side and Grimmjow was curled up at her feet purring away. She looked for the culprit that woke her up and found Thunder on her pillow giving her an adoring look and then crawled in to her lap without disturbing Sousuke, the small Shinx then rubbed his head against her tummy causing her to giggle and scoop the small cat like pokemon into her arms. Thunder then surprised her by speaking for the first time and the words he said "_**Mommy, when is Daddy Sousuke and Daddy Gin waking up?**_"

Amalthea cooed at the Shinx and stroked his head as she said "I'm not sure, honey…"

*Yawn* "_**Not sure about what?**_"

"Thunder asked me when you two sleepy heads were waking up…"

Sousuke and Gin shot up at that as Gin asked "_**Wait, Thunder actually said something?**_"

Amalthea giggled and nodded as she cuddled the Shinx who was purring away happily at being in his "Mommy's" arms, she then told her lovers what Thunder had called them causing their eyes to go wide and their jaws dropped in pleasant surprise. Sousuke smiled as Thunder looked up at his new "Mother" and had to admit that being called daddy was a very good feeling, he then stretched as Gin chuckled happily and nuzzled the small Shinx…

Two hours later…

Amalthea had been walking for about an hour and a half when she topped a rise and found Fuchsia city sprawled out below her, she grinned and headed for the small tunnel that led to the city when she suddenly heard a loud roar coming from her left side. She turned towards the sound and released Stark from his Pokeball as a HUGE Purplish black Onix with a scar over top its right eye, attacked them. Stark and Amalthea were ready to fight when she noticed that the Onix had something wedged in between his head and first neck boulder, she dashed forward and grabbed the thing wedged in the crack when the Onix attacked by lunging forward. She tugged hard on the piece of wood and then it came out with an audible *POP* to reveal it was an old, broken fishing rod that someone had tossed away.

The Onix stopped attacking and looked at her in surprise as it said "_**What were you thinking, Kid? I could have hurt you when I was thrashing around from the pain.**_"

Stark blinked in amusement as he recognized the voice and said "_**Don't bother Nnoitra, she won't listen when it comes to helping a pokemon in pain**_…"

"_**STARK?**_"

The Mightyena nodded in amusement as he looked up at the Onix who was in shock, Nnoitra then asked "_**So where are the others**_?"

"_**Amalthea, the girl who helped you has almost all of us but we haven't found Baraggan, Szayel or Ulquiorra yet**_."

"_**Huh, does she have an extra Pokeball? I'd rather travel with you guys then some stranger and his Pokemon**_."

Amalthea laughed as she listened and told him "I do have an extra Pokeball, so welcome to the team, Nnoitra!"

"_**You can understand me?**_"

Amalthea nodded as she held up her extra Pokeball and tapped the Onix's head as he lowered it for her, he was sucked in and the ball flashed three times before fading from her hand. Amalthea then recalled Stark and hurried towards the city where she headed for the pokemon centre, she bumped into a pretty woman that looked similar to Giovanni and they both fell to the ground. Amalthea stood and helped the woman up as she apologized and then asked "Miss, do you know Giovanni Rocket?"

The woman's eyes went wide as she said "How do you know my brother?"

"You're Amanda? Giovanni said you lived in Celadon city, I tried looking you up to thank you for the clothes and the pokemon egg before I left…"

"Oh! So you're that little girl my Brother has taken such an interest in! It's a pleasure to meet you!"

Amalthea smiled up at the older woman who ruffled her hair then asked "So what are you doing right now?"

I'm going to get my new Onix and then I was going to do some souvenir shopping for my Pokemon and me…"

Well, why don't we go together? I can show you the best stores that are top quality but aren't hard on your budget!"

"I would like that, Amanda-san!"

Amalthea then sent Nel, Stark and Lillinette through to the lab and asked Professor Oak to send Nnoitra through for her Gym battle; Professor Oak laughed and said "Smart choice, Ground types are super effective against Poison types and Rock types can't be affected by Poison types. So choosing an Onix for the battle is a great idea for its duel type."

They then said good bye to each other and Amalthea Joined up with Amanda at the entrance of the pokemon centre, Amanda then did good on her promise to show her the best shops and stores. Amanda laughed as they decided to get something to eat and they went to the Kelly O' Brain's that was nearby, Amalthea was pleasantly surprised to find they allowed the smaller Pokemon out in the restaurant. She released Sousuke, Gin, Thunder and Grimmjow who had been put into his new Pokeball after sending Nel and the other to the lab, the males looked around in wonder as Gin lay down at Amalthea's feet, Aizen and Thunder were in her lap and Grimmjow was curled up at her side. Amalthea and Amanda talked happily while waiting for their food, about pokemon breeding and the different shiny pokemon color schemes.

Two hours later…

Amanda had just dropped Amalthea off at the pokemon centre and was no on her way back to her hotel room as she called her brother on her cell phone,

"_Hello_?"

"Giovanni Robert Rocket, you never told me that the Young Girl you took an interest in was so adorable and well mannered!"

"_Wait, huh_?"

"I ran into her this afternoon at the Pokemon centre and took her shopping. She is such a sweetheart and a natural with Pokemon!"

Giovanni smirked as he listened to his older sister rant happily about Amalthea then said "Then I guess you won't mind having her for your Niece?"

"_My…Niece? Just what do you mean by that Buster_?"

"Amalthea is an orphan that was abandoned by her former caretakers in Viridian Forest. She shows talent in a wide variety of things but she has wormed her way into my heart and I intend to give her the family she properly deserves."

"…_You sneaky arse! Does she know about this_?"

"No, not yet and you are not to tell her! I want it to be a surprise for her birthday which is in July…she should be challenging the Viridian Gym by then."

Amanda cackled and gave her word that she wouldn't tell Amalthea about his plan, Giovanni thanked her then hung up with a smile as Persian meowed and rubbed her head against her owner's thigh.

The next day…

Amalthea followed Amanda to the Gym as Amanda wanted to see her battle after she had gotten up early to train with Nnoitra to get him up to par with the rest of the team. Amalthea walked into the gym and called out to the Gym leader to Challenge them to a battle, the Ninja like Gym Leader then appeared and asked her name in a serious tone. Amalthea introduced herself and Koga then grinned as he said "So you're the one Surge, Brock, Erica and Misty are talking about!"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Kid, your sportsmanship and battles are quite popular on the battle channel setup for the gym leaders so they can form Strategies against strong opponents that catch our eyes."

Amalthea blushed at the compliment he had paid her then Koga asked if she was ready to battle, Amalthea nodded as she grinned and waited for Koga to release his pokemon. She wasn't disappointed as he released a Muk and then she released Nnoitra, the cursing that Koga did, put her in awe while Amanda just laughed her ass off. Koga then got his swearing under control and order the Muk to attack with Sludge Bomb…

One hour later

Koga chuckled as he handed over the Soul badge to Amalthea after she won the battle with only using one Pokemon, he told her to take care and be careful on her journey as she ran towards Amanda who was waiting at the entrance…


	8. Chapter 8

Amalthea: ok this was inspired by WizardsGirl's "When a Phoenix Interferes" series! Check them out! Kon Hit It!

KON: Amalthea does not own pokemon, Bleach, Harry Potter or any songs that appear! All she owns is Idea for the Bleach characters' pokemon forms and Female harry! Please vote in her poll and Read and Review her stories! We are also looking for Fanart!

The pairing is Aizen/Gin/FemHarry/Grimmjow/Ulquiorra.

AN: Ok I need Votes! This is the last Chapter to vote on the Eevee evolutions!

Who should be the one join the group next?

Baraggan

Szayel

What Eevee evolution should Aizen be?

Jolteon: 2

Vaporeon: 1

Flareon

Umbreon: 7

Espeon: 3

Glaceon

Leafeon

A made up dragon evolution

A made up steel evolution

A made up rock evolution

A made up ground evolution

A made up fighting evolution

A made up flying evolution

A made up Poison evolution

A made up ghost evolution: 6

A made up Bug evolution

Ok a very kind artist has drawn the made up Evolutions for you to look at! The link is on my profile!

Umbreon takes the Vote by one!

Ch.8

Amalthea grinned as she started down the road to Saffron city and enjoyed the nice sunny weather; she then noticed a pokemon in the trees that was watching her but couldn't see it clearly so she headed towards it quietly. It waited until she was nearly close enough to see it clearly then flew into the trees, she blinked then decided to head back to the road when she turned and found the pokemon looking at her. Celebi cooed at her as he floated in front of the small child causing her to smile, Amalthea then patted Celebi's head as she told Celebi she needed to get going to Saffron City. Celebi cooed at her and motioned for her to follow him, she blinked and realized Celebi was trying to show her something so she released her pokemon and told them what Celebi wanted her to do.

Mewtwo blinked as she asked his opinion on what to do, he smiled and told her that if Celebi wanted to show her something, it would probably be beneficial to see. Amalthea nodded happily and then began to follow the small fairy like pokemon deeper into the woods; they had been traveling for about two hours when they came to a cliff made of crystal and rock causing Mewtwo to gasp as he recognized it. Amalthea went to ask what was wrong when she noticed Celebi opening a door in the cliff and motioned for her to follow, she looked at Mewtwo who nodded despite his shock and Amalthea and her pokemon went through the door. Amalthea gasped when they reached the other side because they had come out into a large flower filled clearing and a HUGE white and gold pokemon was waiting in it.

Arceus chuckled and said softly "_Come child, we have much to discuss_…"

Amalthea looked at Mewtwo who chuckled and said "_Arceus just doesn't talk to any human; he must have something important to tell you_…"

Amalthea nodded and then walked over to the large pokemon who asked that Sousuke and the others stay in the clearing while he talked with Amalthea. Amalthea then followed the God pokemon to another clearing that was out of hearing distance, Arceus then lay down and nudged Amalthea to his side gently as he said "_I have much to tell you, little one…but where to start_?"

"The beginning is always good…"

Arceus laughed and nodded as he then told her about her ancestry causing her to blink and say "I'm part pokemon?"

Amalthea watched as Arceus nodded and she blinked and said "Ok…" and then fainted in shock. Arceus chuckled at her reaction and waited for her to wake up…

One hour later…

Amalthea slowly woke up as her brain finished processing what Arceus had told her and sat up slowly, Arceus asked if she was ok and she nodded then asked "So will I turn into a pokemon if I stay here in this world?"

"_No, dear child…your pokemon form will be more of what you call an animagus form in your world or in our world, we would call you a Pokemagus_…"

Amalthea blinked at that and then smiled at that little revolution, Arceus then told her "_Amalthea-san, you will need training to control your powers once you achieve the form so the three Legendaries that had adopted your great grandmother will train you when you get to their respective areas._"

Amalthea nodded when she realized Arceus hadn't told what Legendaries had adopted her great grandmother, she asked about that and Arceus told her it was a surprise for now. Amalthea sighed at that and nodded as Arceus then said "_I believe we should return to the clearing your companions are in_."

Amalthea then followed Arceus back to the others and asked to talk to Mewtwo alone while the others stayed in the clearing, Aizen and Gin hurried over to see if she was ok and she smiled and told them she was fine.

Meanwhile…

Giovanni had gotten the paper work for adopting Amalthea approved and couldn't wait to surprise her; he looked at Persian and smiled as he softly said "I hope she accepts my offer to adopt her…"

Back with Amalthea and the others…

Arceus opened the door back into the forest that Amalthea had entered from and told her to enjoy her second chance at life, Amalthea nodded and grinned as she recalled her Pokemon and ran into the forest with Celebi in front of her. He guided her back the road then patted her head and flew off into the sky, Amalthea grinned as she then turned and headed back on the road to Saffron City.

Two days later…

Amalthea sighed as she did her morning meditation and walked among the forest that was her inner world. She blinked when she heard the cry of a pokemon coming from her left and hurried towards it to find a Suicune like creature that had the ears and tail of a Mew, but instead of it being blue, white and Purple…it was black, silver and emerald green. Amalthea stepped towards it as it looked up at her and gave her a curious look, she held her hand out to the pokemon slowly as it approached and it sniffed her hand. Suddenly the pokemon leapt at her and disappeared before touching her, Amalthea yelped as she jerked out of her meditation and quickly clamed herself down as Sousuke, Gin and Grimmjow looked at her in concern.

She looked at them and softly said "I think I found my inner pokemon…."

Sousuke, Gin and Grimmjow looked surprised at that and Mewtwo who had gone flying, then showed up. He looked at her in surprise and said "_You have the aura of a Pokemon/human hybrid_…"

They all looked at each other as Amalthea explained what exactly happened to her in her inner world, Mewtwo then smiled at her and told her that the pokemon form was now part of her instead of being separate from her. Amalthea looked confused until Mewtwo explained that the pokemon form willingly joined with her, Amalthea then noticed the time and yelped "Crap! We need to get going to the Gym!"

15 minutes later…

Amalthea ran to the Saffron city Gym where she bumped into a Mr. Mime carrying groceries, She quickly apologized and helped the Mr. Mime pick up the groceries. They were both unaware of the young woman watching them until she stepped out of the shadows and said "Hello, Young lady…"

Amalthea jumped as did the Mr. Mime and they looked over at her, the young woman smiled as a Haunter floated beside her. Amalthea stood and introduced herself as Sabrina smiled and said "I suppose you would like to get our Challenge match under way?"

"Yes Please!"

Sabrina then led her into the gym and told her that it would be a one on one battle with two pokemon each, Amalthea grinned as she had sent Grimmjow and Nnoitra back for the day so she could grab her two ace in the holes and she threw out her chosen Pokeball with cry of "Time to Send in the shadows, Lillinette!

Two hours later…

It had been a long hard battle but Stark and Lillinette pulled through with the win as Amalthea recalled them to rest; Sabrina smiled at her and said "That is the toughest battle I have had in a long time, young lady."

Amalthea smiled at the comment and said "I had fun, Sabrina-san! I hope we can battle again soon some time!"

Sabrina nodded and then told her that she had better hurry to the dock if she wanted to catch the boat to Cinnabar Island, Amalthea nodded and took off running as she waved good bye. Amalthea barely made the boat to Cinnabar Island as she was shown to her room. When she was in her room she let out Sousuke and Gin, they then decided to go for a walk on the deck as Sousuke sat on her shoulder and Gin was at her side. She stepped out and headed towards the deck when she was suddenly mobbed by Pokemon Collectors that had looked over at her, She yelped as she was nearly torn from Sousuke and Gin in the Collectors' urgency to get a closer look at her Lovers. A deck hand noticed her plight and quickly broke up the crowd as he gently dragged her out of the mob, she thanked him and he chuckled and told her it was no problem. She then continued her way on to the deck where some guy was trying to find a battle from the people on the deck.

The guy noticed her and challenged her to a battle as she sighed and told him "Unlike you, I read the rules of the boat and we are not allowed to battle on the boat."

"So who cares? Rules are meant to be broken!"

The man then felt a heavy hand on his shoulder as the captain said "The rules are there for a good reason, young man. Now behave or I'll confine you to your room until we get to the island."

Two days later…

Amalthea was exiting the boat when the same young man who kept trying to challenge her, caught up and challenged her to another battle. She declined and the man smirked and told her he wasn't taking no for an answer as he tossed a Pokeball and released a Fearow, Amalthea sighed and made to release her own pokemon when Officer Jenny came and grabbed the man by the ear as she said "You are not forcing that girl to battle you! Far as I'm concerned, you can march right back on to that boat and go back to the main land!"

Amalthea tried hard not to laugh as Officer Jenny then marched the Offender onto the boat and held him there until it was time for the boat to go, she got off but the young man wasn't able to as the boat chugged away from the dock. Amalthea finally chuckled and smiled as she walked away from the dock towards the Pokemon centre; she rented a room and then headed outside to look at the outdoor market. She stopped at a booth and looked at the pretty rocks that the person had collected from different parts of the Kanto region, she noticed that one was slightly glowing with a moon like color and asked how much it was. The person told her and she quickly paid for the small yet pure Moonstone, she then headed to the clearing she found in the woods behind the pokemon center. She released Sousuke, Grimmjow, Gin, Nel, Thunder and Selene the Milotic, Sousuke was confused about why she was so happy until she showed him the little moonstone she had found. She smiled shyly as she softly said "I thought you would like to evolve using this…"

Sousuke's tail wagged as he nodded and then touched his nose to the stone, the resounding glow that surrounded him had the others looking away. Inside the glow, Sousuke could feel his body transform into a sleeker form and he barked happily when the light died to reveal him as a moon white Umbreon with black ring markings. He leapt in to Amalthea's arms and cuddled up to her as he thanked for the gift, Amalthea just smiled and hugged him when they noticed the sun going down. They all headed inside after she recalled Nnoitra and quickly decided on sleeping positions for the night because it was the new moon…

The next morning…

Amalthea trained with all her pokemon during the morning before heading to the gym after lunch, she was just about to enter when she ran into the Team rocket members she had met with Giovanni…


	9. Chapter 9

Amalthea: ok this was inspired by WizardsGirl's "When a Phoenix Interferes" series! Check them out! Kon Hit It!

KON: Amalthea does not own pokemon, Bleach, Harry Potter or any songs that appear! All she owns is Idea for the Bleach characters' pokemon forms and Female harry! Please vote in her poll and Read and Review her stories! We are also looking for Fanart!

The pairing is Aizen/Gin/FemHarry/Grimmjow/Ulquiorra.

AN: Ok I need Votes!

Who should be the one join the group next?

Barraggan

Szayel: 1

Umbreon takes the Vote for Aizen's evolution by one!

Ch.9

Amalthea grinned as Jesse and James didn't notice her yet, she snuck up behind them and then said in soft, spooky tone "Boo!"

The two Team Rocket members then jumped and turned to yell at the person who scared them only to find the young girl they had been introduced to by Giovanni. Jesse grinned and said "Ok that was a nice prank."

Amalthea grinned as she bowed only to get a gentle noogie from James in retribution; Amalthea laughed and then asked how they were doing and what they were doing on Cinnabar Island. James, Jesse and Meowth looked at each other and then at her as they said "The boss wants us to escort you back to Viridian City after you have your battle with Blair."

Amalthea looked surprised then smiled as she said "Well I was actually going to see if Blaine could battle tomorrow and I wanted to ask him if I could learn where to catch a fire type or two…"

Jesse and James laughed as an old man's voice rang out and said "Well, I can certainly Battle tomorrow."

Amalthea turned around to see a short but thin man, with a shiny bald head, big black sunglasses, and a snow-white, bristly mustache who was wearing a white lab coat, hot pink slacks, a lavender shirt, and a line green tie with hot-pink zigzags and lime green polka-dots. Amalthea grinned as she introduced herself and Blaine said "So you would like a fire type to add to your team?"

Amalthea grinned and then said "I do have a fire type and a Dark/Fire type already but I was thinking of maybe a Ponyta or something."

Blaine raised an eyebrow curiously as he asked to see her two fire type pokemon and Amalthea nodded as she released Gin and Nel, Blaine whistled and said "Color me impressed! You have TWO shiny pokemon?"

Amalthea grinned then released Sousuke as Blaine's jaw dropped in shock; he looked at her with an impressed look as he asked to examine her Fire Types causing her to nod. Gin and Nel were on their best behavior as Blaine looked them over with a careful eye, he then smiled and said "These two are in tip top shape; you have done a fine job with them."

"Thank you!"

Blaine then smiled as he said "I have been looking for someone to help me round up a parent Rapidash and her colt…they proved to be quite slippery."

Amalthea's eyes lit up as Blaine asked if they wanted to help, she nodded as Jesse, James and Meowth declined and quickly followed Blaine to the last place he had seen the two horse pokemon. Gin snickered as Blaine tried to look for the two with Binoculars then let out a soft bark at Amalthea to tell to look behind them. She turned and found a handsome Ponyta colt that was pure white with black and green flames for his mane and tail; she admired the shiny then gently pulled out an apple and held it out to the Ponyta. He gingerly stepped forward with the gait of someone not quit used to walking on all fours and gently took the apple.

Ulquiorra gently crunched on the sweet juicy apple when he felt the girl he had been drawn to, touch his muzzle gently and give him a gentle scratch behind the ears. He nuzzled her hands for more when his "Mother" came out quietly and stood beside him, Amalthea gasped at how beautiful the female was causing Blaine to turn around while she fed the Female an apple. Blaine stared then softly laughed as he gently walked over and patted his Rapidash that had escaped to give birth to her egg, the horse pokemon nuzzled her trainer happily as they watched Ulquiorra and Amalthea bond within a few minutes. Ulquiorra then noticed a Pokeball on her waist and gently bumped it with his nose when he was suddenly sucked into it; everybody stared in shock as Blaine started laughing while the Rapidash looked highly amused.

Amalthea blushed and tried to give the colt to Blaine but he told her to keep the Ponyta as a gift and he would teach her to ride if she wanted to for the rest of the day. Amalthea grinned and thanked him as he led her to a stable where he housed some other Rapidash and gave her a crash course in caring for a Ponyta and a Rapidash. Amalthea had a blast for the rest of the day and then headed to the Pokemon centre to rest for the night; she was soon in the room and released all her pokemon, Sousuke and Gin walked over to her and snuggled against her.

She looked outside at the moonless sky and sighed as she scratched behind their ears, she then said to the three she had chosen for her battle tomorrow "Let's get some sleep and wake up early for breakfast."

The next day…

Blaine was waiting out front when Amalthea showed up; he grinned and asked if she was ready to battle causing a happy nod from her. He led her into the heart of the gym where she smiled and said teasingly "Ready to lose, Old Man?"

Blaine just laughed and released a Growlithe on to the battle field; Amalthea responded and called on Nel as the Houndour pranced on to the field. Blaine then smirked and called out to Growlithe "Use Flame-Thrower!"

"Nel, use Attract!"

Blaine paled as his male Growlithe was hit with the attack and fell for the Shiny Houndour, needless to say, Nel dominated the field after that causing Blaine to swear in amusement. He then sent out the same Rapidash from yesterday causing her to recall Nel and send out Grimmjow, the Meowth was more than ready to battle as he somehow knew he was close to evolving. Amalthea grinned and then said "Grimmjow, Use a combo of Fury swipe and Agility!"

Blaine looked surprised but yelled out "Dodge and hit him with horn attack!"

Amalthea grinned and waited until the Rapidash was about a foot away then yelled "Jump and use Bite!"

Blaine yelped "What?" as his Rapidash was taken down by the small Meowth but the Rapidash got up with a limp that Amalthea took advantage of as she yelled "Now use Fury Swipe!"

Grimmjow landed about three hits when he was kicked away by the Rapidash, he landed in pain but got on his feet as a soft glow surrounded him and he gave a fierce grin before being completely covered by the glow. They then heard a loud roar as the light died to reveal a hip height Persian with a sky blue jewel on its forehead, Blaine then ordered the Rapidash to charge the Persian who dodged and landed a final blow with a well placed Fury Swipe. Blaine stared then smirked as he said "You got me to bring out my strongest pokemon so it's time to bring the heat! Magmar, Let's go!"

Amalthea was suitably impressed by the pokemon and looked at Grimmjow who was ready to battle some more, She grinned and said "Ok Grimmjow, let's do this! Use fury swipe!"

Grimmjow charged at the large Magmar as it waited then as Grimmjow jumped to attack, it hit him with a point blank range flame thrower! Amalthea cried his name as Grimmjow was knocked unconscious by the blast, she then checked on him and found only minor burns as she recalled him and told him to take a rest. Amalthea then smirked and called Nel out who put up a good fight but she also fell to the Magmar's power causing Amalthea to sigh and say "Well at least this will be fun…"

She then threw her last Pokeball and yelled "Time to shine Selene!"

Blaine watched as the light died to reveal a Milotic and softly swore as he knew this would be a close one. Magmar then dashed in quickly to try and finish the battle quickly while Selene then waited and hit it with a point blank hydro pump, The Magmar was thrown back and made to get up but fell back to the ground with the classic swirly eyes. Blaine and Amalthea blinked as Amalthea said "Well… that was anti-climatic…."

Blaine just grinned then held out his hand as he said "Thanks for the match! Now allow me to present you with the Volcano Badge!"

Amalthea cheered as Jesse and James came in and she quickly grabbed her badge, Blaine watched as Amalthea ran over to the Team Rocket duo that both gave her hugs and then she waved to Blaine as they headed out of the gym…

Amalthea was in awe as Sousuke sat on her shoulder while she looked over the edge of the basket, the hot air balloon was over top the ocean at the moment and a bunch of curious Wingulls had surrounded them as they soared. Amalthea laughed happily as she turned to Jesse and James and said "This is fricking AWESOME!

Jesse laughed at her excitement as Amalthea turned back to watch the scenery and the pokemon flying by, Sousuke nuzzled Amalthea's cheek lovingly as they landed on a small island just off the coast for the night. They all quickly set up camp and then Amalthea made some supper for everyone as they heard a soft pokemon cry coming from their left, Amalthea laughed and set out an extra plate as she called out "You're welcomed to join us…."

Jesse and James watched in amazement as Celebi flew out and circled Amalthea before grabbing her hand and trying to lead her somewhere, Amalthea laughed as she told Jesse and James that she was going to see what Celebi wanted. Jesse then snapped out of her shock and said "Take Meowth with you, this way if anything happens, he can come get us."

Amalthea, Meowth and Sousuke then headed after the fairy like pokemon who led them to a small cave where they found an injured Legendary, Amalthea quickly hurried over to the large bird that reminded her of an ice Phoenix and slowly reached into her backpack to grab a super potion. The bird watched as Amalthea asked Meowth to go get her handkerchief wet so she could clean the wound. Meowth did as asked and hurried to the nearby stream, he soon returned and Amalthea gently began to clean the wound on the legendary's back. Amalthea then used two hyper potions on the bird who hissed at the pain, Amalthea soothingly stroked the birds feathers as the wound finished healing then stood back as the bird flew out of the cave with an icy breeze following in its wake…

Jesse and James waited quietly when Amalthea came back into the clearing with Meowth and Sousuke, they asked what Celebi needed her for and she described the beautiful bird that had been injured. Jesse and James looked surprised and said "You SAW Articuno?"

Amalthea nodded as Celebi patted her head then took off into the air with a cheerful cry, Amalthea smiled as she then yawned and James told her to head to bed. Amalthea crawled into the tent and released Thunder, Gin and Grimmjow while Sousuke took his usual spot on her lap. She laid down as Thunder snuggled his way into her arms then she sighed and said "Night everyone!"


End file.
